Apocalypse
by JustAGirlNamedJEL
Summary: The zombie apocalypse is in full effect, and it's a struggle to survive for Craig and Ruby. Until they stumble into Tweek, who takes them to a group he'd joined. But Craig is still uneasy, because Tweek has changed drastically, and he wants to know why. CREEK ( Craig X Tweek )
1. PROLOGUE

Apocalypse

Craig X Tweek

Written by JEL

Craig P.O.V.

* * *

><p>I hated the idea of having to take Ruby out to find anything to eat. I'd of rather just venturing on my own, but I couldn't just leave her alone. I had to take her with me. So, I lead her around like a dog on a lease to make sure she didn't wander off. Of course she hated this, but I couldn't take any chances.<p>

I gripped Ruby's hand, and she made some annoying sound.

"Ow-! Ugh, you don't have to death grip me!" She complained.

I shot her a look. "Shut up..! You're gonna attract attention..!"

She shot me a look right back. "Then let go of my hand!"

"No! Just shut your mouth and suck it up!"

Ruby grumbled and intentionally tried to squeeze my hand really tight. I ignored her, and we made our way down the street. I honestly had no clue where I exactly intended us to go, but I had a couple ideas. The what-was-once-a-town wasn't very big, so if I circled it a few times, I was sure I'd find something.

It'd been - what? Three months since the people cleared out of South Park? I didn't really know. I didn't really CARE. As long as me and my sister were still alive, I didn't care about anything else.

A sound snapped me out of thought. I looked up, seeing a cluster of zombies near the post office. I quickly pulled Ruby down a nearby alley, only to get stopped by the sight of a single one making its way right for us. Fuck, that thing was fast. Zombies aren't supposed to be fast. What the FUCK?!

I tried to run back the other way, but I tripped and fell, bringing Ruby down with me. Ruby screamed sharply, and I tried to stumble to my feet. I could feel my heart beat in my throat, and I could visibly see myself shaking. I turned, to see the zombie suddenly drop with a thud, dark blood splattering on the pavement. I looked up, a figure huffing loudly. The axe they were holding dripped with fresh blood, and their… blonde… hair… and green shirt… messy green button-up shirt… It - no… it COULDN'T be…

"…Tweek..?" I asked blindly, still inspecting every inch of him.

He looked down at me. "… C-Craig..?"

I stood. "Yeah…"

Tweek dropped the axe and wrapped his arms around me. "Craig! I can't believe it! You're ALIVE!"

I think I was more shocked that TWEEK just bashed a zombie's skull in, rather than just seeing he was still alive. Of all the people I knew, Tweek was the LAST kid I'd expect to save me, right next to Butters, or Pip. And the fact that he just completely ignored that fact almost creeped me out.

"YOU'RE alive?" I more of stated than asked.

"This is amazing! I never thought I'd see you ever again!"

"Yo-" I was cut off.

"Tweek!" A voice echoed from behind us.

Tweek jumped and turned immediately. "Y-yes, ma'am!"

A girl with almost boy-short bright blue hair approached us. Damn, she looked pissed. "What've I said about leaving like that?!"

"I-I'm sorry, Mira! I-I-I just- I was trying to- they were in t-trouble!" Tweek rambled, trying to explain.

The girl; apparently "Mira", looked over me and Ruby. She crossed her arms. "Well, I suppose it's alright, then. Now, come on. We've gotta get going."

"A-actually! I was thinking… why don't we take them in with us..?"

She gave him a sharp look. "Why?"

"Well, th-they're my friends… I knew them before the outbreak."

"Friends?" She was acting like this was hard to believe. She rolled her eyes. "Fine, I guess they can join us."

Tweek lit up. "Thank you so much! Mira, I owe you like, twenty!"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go." She turned and walked out the alley.

Tweek pulled my sleeve. "Come on. We're heading to our new settlement."

"Settlement?" I grabbed Ruby by the arm. "Does that mean there's more people?"

He picked up his thrown axe. "Uh huh. They're all mostly kids. Some older than us, some younger. I joined them about a week after the outbreak. They've all taken good care of me."

It was then that I noticed Tweek's speech pattern was different. It was smooth, and actually kinda nice. I'd never heard Tweek's voice when it wasn't all nervous and stuttering. He actually… had a pretty cute voice.

"So… where exactly is this whole settlement thingy?" Ruby tried to wriggle from my hand.

"It's an abandoned military set-up. You know, the ones they put up to sustain order in town. When everyone in town evacuated, the military left, too. From what some people have said, they left a bunch of supplies. Food, clothes, medical equipment. It's got everything we need."

"Then, why go there NOW? Why not three months ago?"

Tweek pulled me faster, I guess trying to catch up with that girl. "Well, that's the thing. We couldn't get into it, because it was all locked up with no way in. We finally found a way to scale the wall and open the gate, so now we can all go there. And now that you're here, I couldn't be happier!"

It made me smile, how Tweek was acting like I was some kind of celebrity. Wait a minute… wall?

"There's a wall, and gate?" I blinked a few times.

"Oh, yeah, from what I've heard. Supposed to be a huge concrete one, too. No way any undead are getting past that."

We walked and talked for a little while, until we suddenly stopped.

Tweek bumped into the blue haired girl's back. She gave him a glare, and Tweek backed into me. He seemed scared of this "Mira" girl.

"Tweek, I know you're happy that you found your friends, but I still need you to keep an eye out." She said, pointing at a few zombies ahead of us.

"Oh, right…" Tweek turned to me. "Craig, if I say so, take Ruby and run as fast as you can. Okay?"

This puzzled me, but I nodded. "Okay…"

"… Good… I'll be right back." He clutched the handle of his stained axe, and began to walk towards the group of undead.

There was only three, with one already dead on the ground. So I wasn't all too worried, but I still clutch my hands into fists. I didn't have a clue what happened to Tweek, or why he seemed so different now, but it concerned me. I hadn't been with him for twenty minutes, and I already knew he had changed. Tweek's voice barely stuttered, his constant twitching wasn't even a thought, and the obvious fact that he was murdering zombies as if it was nothing. He wasn't even Tweek anymore.

Tweek busted one of the zombies in the back of the skull so hard, it got stuck. He kicked its abdomen, pulling it loose, then busting it again. As that one fell, he struck the second one in the side of the neck. It didn't fall though, and it lunged forward. Tweek used the handle to hold it back, but he was struggling. My eyes shifted to the zombie that had been dead on the ground. Or, I THOUGHT it was dead. It had started moving, and it clawed at Tweek's heels. It grabbed his leg, making him stumble.

I dropped Ruby's arm and fucking ran, and kicked it right in the face. I swung my arm around Tweek's skinny waist, and yanked him back with me. I could tell it startled him, because I felt his whole body tense at my grip. I pulled us back a few feet to make sure we were safe enough. I huffed as my heart beat in my throat.

I was still holding Tweek in my arms. I looked down at him. "You okay?"

His face was bright red. "Uh, y-yeah… thank you…"

I was going to ask why his face was that color, but I heard Ruby scream behind us. I whipped my head around, seeing Ruby on the ground. Mira had a knife stabbed straight through a zombie's head, they both hovering right over my sister. She had shoved the knife right through the back of its head, the blade poking out of its mouth. She pulled the knife out, and the zombie fell to the concrete.

I released Tweek, and went to my sister. I dropped to my knees on the ground next to her, fussing over her like my mom would of. Mom…

"You okay?! You're not hurt?!" I held her shoulders.

Ruby actually hugged me and started sniffling into my jacket. "I was so scared!"

"But you're not hurt?" I asked her again.

"My… I twisted my ankle… but nothing else…"

I looked over to the blue haired girl, who was drying her knife with a dirty cloth. She didn't even give me a glance. I turned to look back at Tweek, and I was glad to see he'd finished off those two undead. He sat on the ground, staring off at nothing. He was covered in blood. And I mean covered. Face, hands, clothes, everything. His eyes met with mine, and he quickly turned away. What was with him? Was he embarrassed that I saved him or something?

I put my attention back on Ruby, and matured to my "responsible big brother" voice.

"Can you walk, or do you want me to carry you?" I asked her sincerely. I didn't mind if I had to carry her, it's not like she was heavy, she was only eight.

"I can carry you." Tweek suddenly appeared over me, making me jump a little. Damn, he's quiet.

Ruby looked up at Tweek like he was an angel. "Wo- *sniff* would you..?"

Okay, so apparently, I'm fucking invisible.

Tweek set down his axe, and gently helped Ruby hop on his back. She wrapped her arms around his collar, and nuzzled her face into his back. He turned noticeably red, and held her up with an awkward look on his face.

He looked over to me, with a pleading smile. "You think you could carry my axe, please..? My hands are kinda full… N-not that you HAVE to…"

I didn't understand why he was acting so sheepish, until I realized what kind of face I was making. I'd been making some kind of angry expression, I was sure. I tried my best to smile a little, hopefully reassuring Tweek that everything was fine.

"Sure." I tried to bring my tone up, too. I grabbed his axe from the ground, and almost fell over. That fucking axe Tweek's been carrying around like It's nothing, is heavy as fuck. I lifted it, and couldn't help but feel like either I'm a weakling, or Tweek is stronger than me. Both, I don't understand how. The dripping blood stained my hands, making them sticky. I cringed a bit at the feel. It was weird to think I literally had blood on my hands.

Mira returned her knife to the holster on her leg. "Tweek, let's get moving before it gets dark."

Tweek nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

It irritated me how he called her "ma'am". She didn't look like she was too much older than us, so why did Tweek act like she was some all knowing adult? And I found it insulting that she only talked to Tweek, as if Ruby and I weren't even there. It was obvious that she didn't appreciate the extra company.

We went on walking, Mira in the front, Tweek and Ruby at her heels, and me, wandering in the back. I was thinking, and that axe didn't help my speed either. I at least caught up to Tweek, a particular question I wanted to ask.

I cleared my throat. "… So, you're okay?" ( Not the question I wanted to ask )

Tweek took a second, then looked up at me. "O-oh! Yeah, yeah… You're okay?"

"Yeah… I've been considerably better, but I'll live."

He smiled a little, and stared at the ground. "… I'm sure you will…"

I made a hummed sound, rethinking my pressing question. Awkward silent rang over the two of us. I pulled my gaze away from him for a moment, and looked at the building in the background. Tweek saw it as I did, and he stopped in his tracks. There it was: An old, wrecked memory that was somehow still standing. Broken and almost unrecognizable, the sign lie half hanging and half fallen, that read "South Park Elementary". We'd left that school a few years before all this, but it still had a painful nostalgia of the happier times. All of our friends, every memory we had with them, pretty much gone now.

I looked over to Tweek, and I could see his eyes watering. Ruby patted his back, trying to comfort him. I wanted to comfort him, I guess, but that wasn't what I was thinking about at the time. My life was involuntarily flashing before my eyes. The time Tweek and I kicked the shit out of each other, the time when being "metrosexual" was cool, the time I shot lasers out my eyes to stop an evil guinea pirate mastermind, everything. I saw it all as if I was reliving it. It was really weird.

I snapped myself out of it when Tweek had begun walking again. I followed him, trying to keep up with his faster pace.

"Hey… you still okay?" I asked him.

He smiled at me really big. "… Yeah… I'm fine…"

Liar. I could tell he wasn't.

* * *

><p>END PROLOGUE<p>

I'm dropping you guys right in to this one. Enjoy


	2. The Camp

Apocalypse

Craig X Tweek

Written by JEL

Third person P.O.V.

* * *

><p>Ruby clung tightly to Tweek's back. "Tweek won't leave me behind."<p>

Tweek nodded. "Of course not."

Ruby glared at Craig over her shoulder. "Craig just left me all alone, to fend for myself!"

Craig stuck his tongue out at her, as she stuck out her tongue back. Apocalypse or no apocalypse, they were still brother and sister.

"Tweek is my new big brother. I only want a good, nice brother. Not a mean, shit for brained brother, like Craig."

Or not.

"Whatever, brat. If it wasn't for me, your 'new big brother' would of gotten bit. That's the only reason I left you in the first place." Craig piped up in his own defense.

"Besides, Mira was here. She saved you, right, Mira?"

Mira didn't respond, leaving Tweek to awkwardly walk behind her.

Ruby snuggled cutely into the nape of Tweek's neck. "Tweek is my only brother now."

"Hey, don't be so hard on Craig. He's protected you up until this point, hasn't he? He's a good big brother."

"Nope. You're way better." Ruby kissed Tweek on the cheek, giggling slightly. It was a cute, sisterly kiss for sure.

Tweek covered his cheek, blushing a little bit. He definitely hadn't expected that. He glanced his way back at Craig, and, oh, the look on his face. Jealousy and then some.

Mira turned. "Tweek, stay vigilant. There are some walkers on your right."

Tweek snapped back to his serious mode. "Tell me when attacking is appropriate."

"I will. If we keep our distance, though, they'll leave us alone."

"Understood." Tweek turned his head. "Craig, if I tell you, take Ruby and run. You remember that, okay?"

The fact that he'd said it twice now, was a dead giveaway that he meant it. "Got ya."

"Good… Mira, how far are we from the new settlement?"

"Not too far… if Latch was accurate, that is."

"Wait… LATCH gave you the directions..?! We'll be out here for days..!"

"Shh… lower your voice."

Tweek hushed himself, embarrassed. "Yes, ma'am…"

"We're only… three blocks away. Keep an eye until then. Latch will be waiting for us."

"I still can't believe you got directions from LATCH… he's the worst at giving directions…"

"I know, but Sierra was busy taking stocks. Latch was the only other one with directions."

Whoever this Latch guy was, he really didn't sound too trustworthy, in Craig's mind.

"Is… is that him..? Over there..?" Tweek pointed out a figure waving vigorously at them.

"… Okay, so make that one block away. Goddamnit, Latch…" Mira waved back, and motion for Tweek to follow her across the road. Once there, Latch wipe sweat from his brow.

"Alright, alright, I know what you're going to say: 'Latch, you fucking idiot, you gave us the wrong directions'. But, hey, you had the good sense to do the opposite of what I told you."

"What are you talking about? I followed your directions exactly. Head west on-"

"I said head east… didn't I..?" Latch scratched at his auburn hair.

"Goddamnit, Latch… Anyway, the new settlement?" Mira asked.

"Oh, yeah, that. It's just over-… who's the angry looking dude and the little girl?"

Mira looked disapprovingly at Tweek.

Tweek shy down at his feet. "They… they're my friends… back before the outbreak."

"Huh. Didn't think a crazy like ol' Tweek had any friends. What's your name then, grumpy?" He motioned to Craig.

Craig glare intensely. "What did you mean when you called Tweek crazy?"

"What do I mean? Dude, you're kidding, right? Have you seen him massacre those things? He's a psycho machine!"

"Latch, stop talking." Tweek said sternly.

He zipped his lips with his fingers, throwing away a fake key.

Craig looked up at Tweek. What had happened to his little paranoia ridden blonde over the last few months?

Mira punched Latch in the arm. "New settlement, idiot."

"Alright, alright. You don't have to punch me." He rubbed his arm, walking down the street. "Follow me."

They walked a ways into the woods, finally coming to a hard to miss solid concrete wall. And sure enough, a gigantic gate was built into it. As Tweek said, no undead were getting in there.

The gate opened when they got close enough. It didn't open all the way, just enough to slip under.

Mira sigh as they enter the camp. "Finally… Tweek."

Tweek snapped to attention. "Ma'am."

"Take your friends and get them the things they need."

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you." Tweek pulled Craig by the sleeve, Ruby still firmly riding on his back. "Come on, we can get you some food and water."

"This place seems… uneasy to me. I don't like it, Tweek."

"Ah… N-nonsense… this place is perfectly safe. You'll see…"

"… Why do you take orders from that blue-haired girl? You're like some lackey."

"Someone has to keep the order… Mira is just one of those people. Besides, I respect her."

"But treating you like a dog isn't keeping 'order'. It's running a dictatorship."

"Come on, it's not that bad. Mira is just tight in the way she runs things, that's good. She's really nice when there aren't walkers around. And she doesn't treat me like a dog."

"All you'd need is the collar."

"Don't over exaggerate… here." Tweek set Ruby down, washing his hands in a small stream that ran through the camp. Ruby washed her hands as well, while Craig just hover over them. Tweek delicately splashed water on his face, clearing any drops on blood. He didn't seem to care that the top half of his shirt was soaking wet now. He grabbed the axe, running it in the moving water. Tweek gently ran his hand along the blade and handle, cleaning it back to its original state. He stood again, Ruby holding one of his hands.

"You're not gonna wash up?" Tweek asked Craig.

He glance briefly at his hands. "Maybe later."

"I'm starving, we haven't eaten in forever!" Ruby tugged on Tweek's stained button up.

Craig rolled his eyes. What a drama queen she was.

"Right… I'm sure Sierra's back, she'd be more than happy to spare some food. She likes kids. Oh, speaking of which." Tweek pointed. "There she is now."

A light blonde girl walked over, a heavy wood basket in arms. "Hey, Tweek." She spotted Ruby. "And hello to you. I've never seen you around. What's your name?"

"I'm Ruby." She responded shortly. "My big brother said you had food?"

Craig furrowed his brows at the sound of "my big brother". What, was he disowned or something?

"And I do. What would you like?" Sierra's eyes shone as she held the basket in front of her, letting Ruby choose what she wanted.

Tweek exhale, putting a hand over his heart. He looked over to Craig, who was staring blankly down at the stream. He tilt his head.

"You okay, Craig?"

"Yeah… I'm fine." That was obviously a lie.

"… Hey, then… why don't you come walk with me? You know, catch up, and all that stuff?" Tweek smiled hopefully.

"She'll be fine without m- you?" Craig pointed to Ruby, who was talking with Sierra.

"I don't think she'll notice. Besides, it's 100 percent safe in here, I promise. So… walk with me?"

"… Sure."

* * *

><p>"Craig, before we talk about anything else, before we even THINK about any other subject, I have to say one thing; I am so glad that you're still alive." Tweek clasp his hands together, smiling up at Craig.<p>

"Honestly, I'm glad YOU'RE alive." Craig looked down at the forest ground, making sure to not step on a tree root.

"I… I hate to say it… but, I really thought you'd be one of those… THINGS…"

"Yeah, I thought you were one of those families that got immediately infected. Until I saw you that last day."

"That last day..?"

"The last day before everyone in town left. Everyone that COULD of left, that is."

"Oh… where did you see me?"

"… I don't know. There were so many people around, I couldn't tell. But… I do remember how you were all alone, crying in the street. I wanted to go to you, but my mom had a death grip on my arm."

"… I'd lost my parents in the crowd… I couldn't find them…"

"But… you found them after… didn't you?"

Tweek shook his head sadly.

"You mean… you haven't seen them since then?"

"… No… the military wouldn't take me if I didn't have a family with me…"

"Damn… I'm sorry, dude…"

"…They're probably dead now, aren't they, my parents..?"

"Don't say that…"

"If I'm never going to see them again, then they might as well be, right? I'm an orphan either way, right?"

Craig put an arm around him. "Okay, I'm gonna have to IMMEDIATELY stop this. We're alive, we've found each other, and we should be happy. Focus on that."

Tweek subtly scoot closer to him. "I'll try, then…"

"Good. I like you better when you're happy. Being all gloomy like that isn't like you. That's usually me."

"Y-yeah… I'm sorry…"

"You're okay. No need to be sorry." Craig ruffled the blonde hair playfully.

Thinking about pushing his luck a little, Tweek slowly leaned to rest his head on Craig's shoulder. Craig was confused by this, and couldn't help thinking of how gay it looked, but if it was Tweek, he was fine with it. There was just something about that kid that gave him a somewhat special privilege. He even went as far as to squeeze Tweek a little tighter, like a one armed hug. It made Tweek giggle like a schoolgirl as he played with the tassel on Craig's chullo. God, how warm his face was getting.

"Hey, by the way…" Craig started to say. "I never really thanked you, did I?"

Tweek lifted his head. "Thanked me…? About what..?"

"Why shouldn't I be thanking you? You saved me and my sister, and you took us into your group. You didn't have to do any of that, but you did. So, thanks." Craig pat his back, then shove his hands in his old jean pockets.

"I… I didn't know it was YOU when I killed that walker… I'd just heard a little girl scream, and, well… I kinda lost it…"

Craig closed his eyes, recalling the way Tweek had busted that undead fucker in the back of the skull. The face he'd had was in pure rage.

"That blue haired girl didn't seem happy with you."

Tweek sighed, rubbing his neck. "Like I said, Mira's really strict… and I disobeyed orders, so, yeah… she's never happy about that…"

"But when she saw you saved us…"

"Oh, yeah, she's not heartless. I'm lucky she didn't chew me out right there for leaving, but she saw I had good reason."

"Then she saved Ruby…"

"Well, she wasn't just gonna stand there. And, you know, speaking of back then… it was pretty cool, how you roundhouse kicked that walker in the face."

Craig shrugged, smirking. "I panicked. I didn't want to lose you as soon as I'd gotten you back. Besides, I owed you one for saving me earlier."

"It's… really not that big a deal…" Tweek rubbed the side of his neck, his other hand gripping the head of the axe being held in the gap of his belt.

"You kidding? Honestly, if either of us swung that way, I'd be on my knees right now."

Tweek blushed horribly. "D-dude!"

Craig chuckled at his reaction. "What? It's just a joke."

He punched his arm. "N-not a f-funny one!"

Craig rubbed his arm. That actually hurt a little. It'd never hurt before…

"You'll live, I'm sure of it."

Tweek muttered. "… Why do you have to be… so lewd..?"

Craig rolled his eyes. That "psycho machine" everybody was so sure of, was over here turning more red than a cherry. He knew who Tweek was, and it definitely WASN'T a crazy psychopath. Sure, Tweek could take down zombies left and right, but that didn't mean anything. Everyone who has lived through all this had to be able to do that. If not, you'd probably be dead.

The conversation went mute, making the smaller of the two suddenly feel guilty. Tweek must of made Craig feel stupid, or pissed him off with his reaction. He didn't mean to do that, it was just… the thought of Craig… doing things like that… with Tweek… It was a joke he could barely even take as a joke.

Tweek let his eyes and mind wander. Craig was just… well, bored. It wasn't fun when Tweek wasn't talking to him, especially since every crack of his voice was like gentle music now. Seriously, it was amazing how Craig never noticed how adorable it could be.

Craig nudged Tweek softer than he'd intended. "Hey, you remember? Back when we we're younger? That time I'd spent the night at your house, and we stayed up until like, five A.M.?"

Tweek grin at the memory. "… You stayed up with me, to prove there were no gnomes taking my underpants… When we saw one, you threw it out my bedroom window."

Craig ruffle his own hair under his hat. "Yeah… Showed me, what with all my shit talking about how they weren't real. But, I WAS way more stupid back then."

"I know…" Tweek admitted directly.

Craig erupt with laughter. "Well, so much for fishing for reassurance."

They laughed together, relieving both their nerves.

* * *

><p>END PT1<p>

Obvious SEXUAL TENSION

C(*-*)b


	3. Rummy

Apocalypse

Craig X Tweek

Written by JEL

Third person P.O.V.

* * *

><p>Tweek jumped at the sudden hand on his shoulder.<p>

A tall blonde boy with a grey cap smiled. "Bonjour, mon ami. Comment allez-vous?"

Tweek smiled back at him. "Salut… uh, super. Et toi?"

"Ah, magnifique." He looked over to Craig. "Qui est-ce?"

"Oh, uh-"

"Je m'appelle Guillaume Durand. Et toi?" The boy held out his hand towards Craig.

Tweek scratched his head. "Uh, this is Guillaume. He's from Bordeaux, so he doesn't speak English… But, he understands it well. He asked you what your name was."

Craig shook Guillaume's hand. "Craig."

"Ah, Tucker? Celui qui j'ai entendu parler?" Guillaume laughed as if he knew a secret.

"O-oui. C'est pas important." Tweek quickly said, blushing ever so slightly.

"Since when do you know French?" Craig asked him, ignoring the fact that a kid he'd never met before knew his last name.

He looked at Craig oddly. "I took it as a language in school. Don't you remember?"

"Not really. We didn't have but one class together, since you were excelled, or whatever."

"Well, yeah, but you didn't see any of the millions of French papers I had at my house?"

The noir haired boy shrugged casually. "If I did, I don't remember."

Guillaume, forgotten, began to return to what he'd been doing. "Bon après-midi, mes amis."

"Oh, au revoir." Tweek waved.

"Anyway, tell me how you met these people again?" Craig crossed his arms. "Now that we're 'safe', I really wanna know what happened to you after that day."

"Well, I mean… there's not too much to really tell…" Tweek nervously cleared his throat.

"What about you in general? Why are you so different?" Craig challenged. "You're no where near close to the same as you used to be."

Tweek turned pale in a moment. "I-I… I don't know what you mean…"

"Are you fucking with me? The way you talk, act, everything! You don't even twitch anymore!"

"I… I just-"

Ruby ran a little circle around Tweek, a daisy chain upon her head. "Tweek! Tweek, look! My ankle's all better!"

Tweek took the opportunity to get out of answering Craig's question. "Oh, c-cool… does that mean you went to see Madi?"

Ruby nodded gleefully. "Yep, she was really nice."

Craig glared. "You didn't answer my question, Tweek."

Ruby stepped all over Craig's words. "Oh! That reminds me! Madi actually wanted to see you, Tweek. She said she'd be on the wall."

"On… the wall?" The blonde asked, puzzled.

"Yeah. There's stairs leading up to the top of the wall. They're near the big gate." She pointed to where she meant.

"Oh… thank you, for telling me."

"Do you know what for?" Ruby play with her daisy chain.

"Huh..? For what?"

"Why she wants to see you? Do you know?"

"Uh, n-no… I don't, but… Y-you guys stay here… I'll be right back…" Tweek mumbled awkwardly before quickly walking off, tugging nervously at the bottom of his partially tattered shirt.

Craig flicked Ruby on the forehead, flipping her off. "Little brat! Is it impossible for you to not interrupt me?!"

"Ow! Hey, what'd I do?!" Ruby punched hey older brother on the arm in return. She put up the middle finger as well.

"If you had kept your mouth shut your two seconds, you would of known I was asking Tweek a serious question!"

"Oh, SO sorry, your MAJESTY! Don't take it out on ME, fucker!" Ruby pouted. "Not MY fault you can't tell Tweek you like him…"

"WHAT was that?!" Craig threatened, eyes narrowed.

"NO~O~THING, big BRO~O~THER." She rolled her eyes dramatically.

Would it be bad for an thirteen-year-old brother to want to punch his eight-year-old sister's teeth in? Because Craig was seriously considering it. Geez, how infuriating that cocky little red head could be.

Craig crossed his arms, huffing in a mix of anger and frustration. "So, who's 'Madi'?"

"Madison? She's like a… nurse, I'd say. Her parents were both doctors, so she knows all that medical stuff."

"Why would she want to talk to Tweek?"

Ruby rolled her eyes again. "I asked HIM that, moron. And you get mad at ME for ignoring things you say?"

Craig pulled forcefully on her ear, repeating a popular phrase their mom used to say. "You're pissing me off, kid!"

"Good to know, MOM." Ruby retorted, freeing herself from Craig's grip. "And stop grabbing me all the time! Just 'cuz you're bigger than me, doesn't mean you have to be so bossy!"

"That's exactly WHY I'm bossy, you're being a brat!"

"YOU'RE the one having mood swings!"

"Mood swings?!"

Tweek put his hands up. "Hey, hey! Guys, calm down!"

They both jumped at Tweek's sudden presence. How does he do that?

Craw scoff, turning his head.

Ruby hugged Tweek's thin waist, a babyish voice sounding. "Twe~ek! Craig's being mean to me aga~in!"

"Craig." Tweek used his fake stern voice in an obviously joking way. "Be nice to your sister."

Craig furrow his eyebrows. Was his best friend actually taking his sister's side over his?

Ruby stuck her tongue out at Craig. "I'm not his sister. I'm YOUR sister, remember?"

Tweek felt the pressure of Craig's anger raining down on him. "You're STILL his sister, n-not that I wouldn't care for you as my own sister…"

"ANYway, Tweek. What'd that girl want from you?" Craig kept his irritated expression permanent.

"O-oh, th-that..? Well, um…" Tweek stammered.

"Geez, Craig, so nosey. Leave 'im alone for a MINUTE." Ruby said. "You don't have to know EVERYthing."

Craig half ignored her, burning his gaze at Tweek. The blonde didn't say anything, didn't even object to Ruby's statement. He just drew his green eyes to everything but Craig, hoping his friend would drop the questioning. He REALLY didn't want to tell Craig anything. But he wouldn't stop staring straight at him, as much as Tweek wished he would. That unchanging gaze… it was beginning to bore a hole in Tweek's chest, he was sure.

"C-Craig, I… D-don't stare at me like that, it… it makes me nervous…" Tweek shy a blush, rubbing his arm.

The boy with the chullo sighed, closing his eyes. "… Fine. Don't tell me, then."

"Craig…" Guilt began to fill Tweek's heart. "… Don't be mad, please…"

Ruby turn her nose in the air. "What'd you expect? He's always moody when he can't know everyone's secrets. The phrase 'mind your own business' isn't in his vocabulary."

This wasn't THAT true. Craig wanted to know everything about Tweek; you can bet your ass he did. That tiny kid with a stuttering problem was the most fascinating thing in his world. But he didn't give a shit about anybody else. It didn't matter if it was Stan all the way to Token, Craig rarely gave them space in his brain. Tweek was simply- no. Nothing was "simple" about Tweek. That kid was a complex puzzle that'd take you a millennia to figure out, and even then, you'd lost some of the pieces trying to fit other ones in. And solving that puzzle had become Craig's job. Everyday. Now, with Tweek being so different, it's like somebody kicked the shit out of that puzzle and threw away a bunch of the pieces. And you can imagine how pissed off that made Craig.

"Hey, Tweek." Latch lazily threw an arm over Tweek's shoulders. "Guillaume, Aaron, and I are gonna play a few games of rummy tonight. You in?"

"Oh, um… I guess… Craig, you wanna go with me..?" Tweek pleaded.

"Sure." Craig said in his irritated tone.

"Sweet!" Latch sung. "Get ready to hand over that axe, buddy!"

"That's what you said last time." Tweek smirk. "And we both know how that went."

"Hey, I was havin' a bad night, that's all! I'm totally gonna win this time!"

"I'm sure you will, man. Just hope that you don't loose those goggles on your head."

Latch defensively put a hand on his goggles. "Oh, as if! I'd never bet my dad's lucky peepers! I'll beat Aaron in a fight sooner than I give up my goggles!"

"And I'll die sooner than I give up my axe, so you're on."

"Oh, you are SO on!" Latch chuckle with a determined spirit. "You'll eat your words, Tweek!"

* * *

><p>"Well, looks like I won." Tweek said sweetly, putting his last cards on the table. "Rummy."<p>

Latch lower his head in defeat. "You were right…"

"Come on, Latch. Give 'em up." The victor poked at the loser's shoulder.

"No way! Double or nothin'! I call HACKS!" He refused loudly.

"Nope. I won, fair and square. Cough 'em up, dude."

Guillaume laughed a bit, patting Latch's back. "Ne pas être un mauvais perdant."

"Yeah, you can talk real big when you know I can't understand you!"

Guillaume put up his hands defensively, smiling nonchalantly.

Tweek poked his shoulder with every word. "Cough. Them. Up."

"Okay, fine, FINE." Latch surrendered. "Here…"

He gave Tweek the bag of butterscotch, as promised upon victory. Tweek immediately tore open the bag, throwing a candy in his mouth. He leaned back in his chair with satisfaction, placing his feet on the table.

"Hope you're PROUD of yourself, you smug sonofabitch…" Latch mumble.

"As a matter of fact, I am. Very content, actually." Tweek laugh, throwing back his head to catch another butterscotch in it. "What, wanna go another round?"

"Yeah, no, THANKS." The boy with auburn curls cross his arms.

"I told you, but you wouldn't listen."

"To be fair, he DID tell you that." A rather mean looking older kid commented. "He tells you that EVERY time."

"Ah, shuddup, Aaron! Nobody asked you!"

He gave him a dirty glare. "I can break you like the twig you are."

Latch coughed. "Uh, what I MEANT was, *ahem*, yes, Aaron, I AM an idiot who has an I.Q. of three."

"Yeah, I bet you did. Although, you would of lost that to Tweek, too."

"Aw, c'mon! Gimme a break!"

Tweek, enjoying his win and his new candies, turned to Craig, holding up the bag. "You want some?"

Craig had gotten over his earlier anger, and took a couple pieces of butterscotch. He began to chew on them, tasting the sweet and salty flavor. It'd been a while since he'd had anything like candy.

"Thanks." Craig said.

"No problem. I remembered that you liked them, so… yeah…" Tweek shut himself up with another candy.

Latch roared. "Alright! If you think it's so easy to beat Tweek, then YOU do it, Aaron!"

"Fine. I will." Aaron accepted the challenge, staring over at Tweek, who paid him little to no attention. "Tweek."

"Hm? What is it?" Tweek asked. "S'going on?"

"We're gonna play each other."

"Oh..? We are..?"

"YES, we are." Aaron pushed Latch off his seat, sitting in it. "WITH bets."

"With bets..? Oh, well… alright, I guess…" Tweek took his feet from the table, handing off his candies to Craig. "What're we betting?"

"Well, I want your axe, if I win."

"Oh… okay, then… What do I get, if I win?"

Aaron pulled an army knife, clean and sharp as it could be. "This. So, whaddea say?"

Tweek honestly had no use for a knife, and as determined as Aaron was, it looked dangerous for everybody if he were to lose. He was called a hot head for a reason.

"Ah… sorry, dude, but… I'll have to say no." Tweek waved his hand. "Don't think I'm up for another game tonight…"

Aaron lower his tone. "I get it. You wanna fight in the OTHER way, right?"

"Aaron…" Tweek glanced at Craig. "… not tonight, please…"

"Come on, what's gotten into you? You love to fight. You didn't get SCARED of me all of a sudden, did you?"

"I'm just… not in the mood." He shook his head. "Beside, I don't want anybody to get hurt tonight…"

"You saying you could beat me?"

"No, that's not what I meant-"

Aaron stood from his seat. "Then SHOW me what you mean."

Tweek pulled his axe off his belt, setting it on the table. "Fine… let's make it quick…"

Aaron smirk, setting his knife on the table as well. "I intend to."

Craig didn't like this at all, and grabbed Tweek's arm. "You're not serious, are you?"

"It'll be okay, I promise. I can handle my own." Tweek said quickly before following Aaron outside the tent they had been in. The night was cool, the moon shining proudly overhead. Everything had that eeriness that somehow made it even colder. The dirt ground was stiff, dust flying underfoot. The only sound was the gentle wind, and the shuffling of feet.

Once in a satisfactory spot, Aaron discarded his shirt. Tweek did the same, throwing it off to the side. The other three gathered behind them, anticipating the first throw. Craig couldn't help feeling uneasy. That guy was probably a good three years older than Tweek, not to mention how muscular he look. Tweek, who was a whole foot shorter than Aaron, barely had any meat on him. You could see his ribs and spine, for god's sake.

"So." Tweek said, putting up his fists. "You gonna throw first?"

"I'll give you the first shot, kid." Aaron said smuggly. "At least you can say you got a hit in, after this is over."

"Yeah, right. Any preferred shot?"

"Sure. How 'bout right here?" He pointed to his jaw. "Go ahead. Hit as hard as you can."

"If you insist." Tweek wound up his hit, using every force in his body to punch as hard as he could. He hit Aaron square in the jaw, making them both stumbled back a bit.

Aaron breathe harshly, putting a hand to his face. He chuckled. "Good one."

Tweek felt the air knock out of him. Gripping his stomach, he hunch over in pain. Another blow hit the side of his head, sending him to the dirt ground. He cough, desperately trying to breathe.

"What? Give up already?" Aaron tease. "I thought you'd be able to take way more than that. Guess I was mistaken."

Tweek kick upward, catching Aaron's gut as well. He doubled over, as Tweek got back to his feet. His leg was pulled out from under him before he could get enough distance, landing him face first back on the ground. With another kick, which was this time to the throat, Tweek slipped free, gaining his distance.

Aaron's fists began to bombard Tweek's upper body, bruising the arms that protected his face, and marking his chest and stomach. With every blow, Tweek's anger began to boil. One hit Tweek predicted, and jumped to the side, grabbing Aaron's arm. He then threw Aaron to the ground, returning the punches, only more to the face than anywhere. Aaron tried to protect himself, but Tweek would find an opening, hitting him over and over again.

His fists getting bruised, it was hard to tell whose blood was on Tweek's knuckles. Both, most likely. At this point, it'd been well ruled too far, so Latch and Guillaume pried Tweek off of Aaron. The two of them barely pulled it off.

Tweek yanked his arms from Latch and Guillaume harshly, and wiped the sweat from his forehead. He open and close his hands, feeling the sting of his bruises. His breath, hot, made a puff of smoke in the air. The past few minutes were a blur, and Tweek honestly didn't remember much of the fight. All he knew, was that he'd gotten really pissed.

Aaron stood, clutching his nose, which dripped with blood. "Y'know… I can't help but feel I deserved that."

Tweek squeeze his fists tight. "Yeah. You kinda did."

"You might even have a worse temper than I do, you know that?"

"Piss off, Aaron." Tweek grabbed his shirt off the ground, using it to hide his marked arms. He went back inside the tent, not even glancing at Craig as he walked by. He emerge with his axe on his belt, buttoning up his shirt as he began to storm off.

"*Sigh*… Here we go again…" Latch scratched his head.

"Again?" Craig turned. "This has happened before?"

"Oh, yeah. All the time. Tweek's been causing trouble ever since he got here. Never lost a fist fight, though. But…" Latch lowered his voice. "… he always loses his temper. Gets too carried away."

"Oui… il est effrayant…" Guillaume added. "… Très effrayant…"

"… Where's he going..?"

Aaron look at the blood on his palm. "Usually goes off until the next day. No one really ever -ngn- wants to be around him when he's steamed."

"Funny, that's what we say about you." Latch snicker.

"Tais-toi, imbécile." Guillaume smack a hand on top of Latch's head, like turning off an alarm. "Vous nous faire tuer."

* * *

><p>End PT2<p>

Second chapter, already a fight scene. I feel good.

Gimme a review, I'm lonely.

With love.


	4. Valium High Tweekers

Apocalypse

Craig X Tweek

Written by JEL

Third person P.O.V.

* * *

><p>Tweek, practically fuming, ran his sore fingers through his hair. There was some sort of burning rage pushing against his good sense.<p>

This happened every time. Tweek would get into a fist fight, get too angry, and end up seriously injuring somebody. After the world went to shit, he found himself having less and less patience as the days went by. He just couldn't help it.

Tweek found a section of the wall, resting his forehead against the cool concrete. He began talking to himself.

"… I can't keep doing this… gonna get myself killed…" Tweek grit his teeth. "WHY am I so ANGRY?!"

He began pacing back and forth, mumbling to himself, trying to calm down. But that burning rage was too persistent. Tweek stop to look at his hands. They were purple and almost black, blood making its way down his fingers. His anger flair, and with a hard punch to the solid wall, he made a sound of a growl. Tweek tugged at his hair, surely pulling out a few strands.

"I'm so STUPID!" Tweek yelled at himself again.

"Tweek?" Craig's voice rang in his ears. "Dude, are you okay?"

Tweek turned to him. "G-go away..! I don't… I don't want you to see me like this..!"

"Well, I kinda already have. You know, back when you were punching that guy's teeth in."

He glared at him, shaking his head. "NOT funny."

"I know, I know, but, hey… I'm your best friend. Or, at least I HOPE I'm still your best friend. You can talk to me." Craig offered his hand.

Tweek shook his head again. "Of course you're still my best friend… but, I'd rather you just… go get some sleep or something… I'll be better when you see me tomorrow…"

"Yeah, 'fraid I can't do that." Craig sat on the ground, resting his back on the wall. "Come on. Sit."

"Craig-"

"Tweek."

Surrendering, Tweek sat next to Craig on the ground. He pulled his knees to his chest.

"… That was… pretty scary, what you did back there…" Craig said, eyeing him from the side.

"… I know…" Tweek looked off in the other direction. "… I'm sorry…"

"You don't have to be sorry. I just… I just don't understand what happened to you." Craig looked up to the well lit sky. "You were just… probably the most innocent person I'd ever met. Shy, awkward, the biggest spaz in the universe. And then zombies start popping up all over the map, and you completely discard everything you were. Now you're like, invincible, strong, and full of more courage than I could ever imagine having. Not that that's BAD, I just want to know how and why. And the fact that you won't tell me, is driving me insane."

Tweek curl into a ball silently, continuing to run his hand through his hair.

"Why can't you just tell me?" Craig asked, trying to establish eye contact.

Craig couldn't help but see Tweek's whole body almost start seizing upon itself. It wasn't anything that was abnormal for the old Tweek, but it scared the crap out of him to see the new one freaking out so suddenly. Tweek's trembling fingers ran across his shaking arms, his eyelids twitching. His breathing became heavy and strained.

"Tweek..? Dude, you alright?" Craig put a hand on the unsteady blonde's shoulder, he jerking away at the touch.

"I'm f-fine..! I j-j-just… D-don't worry ab-bout me..!" Tweek shook his head, hands clutching his light hair.

This behavior… it was like an exact memory of how Tweek used to be.

Tweek dove his hands for his pocket, struggling to get inside it. He frantically pulled out some pill bottle, opened it, and swallowed a few pills as fast as he could. He leaned his whole upper body forward, resting his head on his knees. Tweek still shook terribly, but his breathing began to slow in pace.

Craig was incredibly confused. "Those pills… What were those?"

Tweek lifted his face up. "… Diazepam…"

"… What?"

"*Sigh*… Valium…"

"… What?"

He sat back up, body still stiff and twitching. "Anxiety and muscle spasm pills."

"Anxiety and musc- since when did you take those?" Craig asked, eyes locking horrifically on to the bottle.

"… Ever since I was a kid… Funny, how they never seemed to work before… but, now they do, for whatever reason… Madi has a supply of them, and she gives me refills…"

"… Is that why you're so different now? Is this like… the real you? Without all the paranoia and craziness, I mean."

"Well… to be honest, the paranoia's still there. I'm just better at controlling myself… in a way… But, I really wouldn't call this my real self. The weird, paranoid, crazy kid IS the real me." Tweek sighed weakly. "And I guess all this fighting doesn't help my anxiety, either."

"I wouldn't guess it does. Why DO you fight, anyway? Look at you, you're all bruised." Craig softly grabbed Tweek's face. "You have a shiner the size of Alaska."

Tweek touched his eye. "Don't worry about it… I've had worse. Remember the one you gave me?"

"Yeah… don't remind me." Craig said in shame. He then lean over, attempting to unbutton Tweek's shirt.

Tweek grabbed his hand. "H-hey! What are you doing?!"

"Calm down, I just wanna see your bruises. I'm just gonna take off your shirt, no big deal."

"Well, I can… do it myself, then…" Tweek slowly continued to unbutton his shirt, sliding it gently off his purple shoulders. He not dare to look at Craig as he inspected him.

"Jesus Christ, Tweek… You're beat up pretty bad…" Craig softly touch a dark bruise. "How the hell are you still awake right now?"

"It's… it's nothing… Like I've said before, I can handle my own just fine."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you go putting yourself at risk. And I KNOW this isn't the first fight you've gotten into." Craig said sternly. "Why do you keep fighting like this?"

"Why do you care? It doesn't affect you." Tweek responded in a cold tone. "Why should it matter to you if I get my ass kicked?"

"First of all, I'm sure YOU'RE the one who usually kicks ass. And second, I care because I'm your friend. You and Ruby are all I have anymore, and I don't want either of you to get hurt."

Tweek tapped his fingers on the cool ground. He didn't bother pulling his shirt back over his shoulders, he rather enjoyed brisk air. His green eyes drift silently up to the wanning moon. It was half full, which gave nice lighting since there were no clouds tonight. Keeping his gaze in the sky, Tweek lean his head on Craig's shoulder. Craig didn't even mind it, just lean his head on top of Tweek's. He went as far as to stiffly intertwine their fingers, being careful to not upset the dark bruises on Tweek's light skin.

Tweek was incredibly surprised that CRAIG was holding his hand. Why would he want to just do something like that? It wasn't like he HAD to, it was never implied he had.

"Dude, y-you're… holding my hand…" Tweek said, a little dumbstruck.

"Yeah. What about it? If you don't want to, that's fine, I can-"

"No, i-it's just… Why..?"

Craig paused before shrugging. "I dunno. Felt like it."

Tweek slowly squeezed his hand, saying nothing.

"Besides," Craig continued. "It's quite the romantic setting, isn't it?"

The smaller one blushed. "If you keep talking like that, I'm gonna throw you out with the herds of zombies."

"Okay, fine, I'll stop. But I think they'd be called packs. Packs of zombies."

"How about hoards?"

"Mmm… that works, I guess."

* * *

><p>"Ow!" Tweek yelped sharply, his hand gripping the edge of the stretcher.<p>

Madison bowed her head. "Sorry…"

"It's fine…"

"Now, you haven't any cuts? Anything bleeding?" She asked coyly.

"Well, I think my knuckles bled a little… I couldn't tell if it was mine or, uh… Aaron's…" Now Tweek was the one bowing his head.

"It's okay, I knew you and Mira's brother got into it. He was here earlier…" Madison gently wiped a damp cloth on Tweek's hands. "I'm gonna go off intuition and say you won?"

"Makes you say that?"

"Aaron was barely able to walk in here. His nose was swollen, as well as a great portion of the rest of his face. Although, you have far more marks on you than he did."

"I bruise easily…"

"I know." Madi pulled some of her brunette hair behind her ear. "I've cleaned you up enough times to know. You heal fast, though. But, that black eye might take a while to fade."

"I thought so…" Tweek sighed. "Let me guess what you're gonna say-"

"You should stop fighting so much." They both said in unison.

"If you can expect it coming, that should tell you something, Tweek." She said sternly.

"You know I can't help it."

"I DO know. You get angry. But that's not going to be a good enough excuse anymore, Tweek. And when Mira finds out you got into another fight, she's going to say the same thing."

"It wasn't my fault we fought. AARON was the one who wanted to fight. I didn't want to in the first place. But, we ended up kicking the crap out of each other anyway. THAT'S when I got angry."

"Believe me, I already know the story."

"Aaron told you?"

"Latch opened his mouth before he could. Described every graphic detail to me, word for word." Madi shook her head. "Probably one of your quickest scraps so far, yeah?"

Tweek stare at his knuckles. "I wouldn't be able to tell you. Can't remember most of it."

"Mm. I see." She saw a tiny cut on the back of Tweek's shoulder. "Ah, what do we have here?"

Madison ran the cloth over the scrape, and swiftly put a bandage on it. She lightly kissed it, like a mom trying to comfort her kid. She giggle a little as she replaced some of her hair back behind her ear.

Tweek smile. "You're almost like another mom to me, you know that?"

"And AS your mother, I'd have to ask you something." Madison smile back. "I heard there was a fifth member at your game last night."

"Uh, yeah… Craig…"

"Tucker, right? Finally found him?"

"Y-yeah…" Tweek blushed bashfully. "Don't mention it around him, p-please?"

"Of course. I'm not like Latch, you know. I can keep quiet."

"Quiet 'bout what?" Craig asked, entering the small tent.

Tweek shook his head nervously. "N-nothing! Just, uh… stuff you wouldn't understand…"

Craig looked at him suspiciously for a moment, before Madi held out her hand.

"I'm Madison Michael. You can call me Madi if you'd like."

"Craig." He shook her hand. Not minding if it was a little wet from the cloth.

"Well, Craig, I'm almost done with Tweek here. I hope to never be tending to you like this in my little tent. As for YOU, Tweek, I hope the same." She gave him a smile, but with a glare.

"Me, too." Craig added, giving him the same sort of look, only without the smile.

He blow a puff of air, moving a piece of hair off his face.

"Anyway, I wouldn't be able to imagine the kinds of things a troublemaker like Tweek would get into. It's difficult cleaning up after him, even now."

Tweek shook his head. "Craig's a WAY bigger troublemaker than I am."

Craig scoff. "Am not."

"Are to."

"Am not. And isn't this ancient history anyway?"

"Yeah. But only back then, it was about PROVING we were troublemakers."

"I was champion back then."

"But now… I guess I'd hold the title, right..?" The blonde smile uncomfortably.

"I'd give it a definite yes." Craig made the same expression. "You were three pounds HEAVIER than me, back then."

"Yeah, I never really gained weight with age, unfortunately… You fatten up nicely, though."

Madi interrupt Craig before he could retaliate. "Alright. You're all done, Tweekers."

"Thanks, Madi. Again…" Tweek button his shirt. "I'll try harder, I promise."

"I'm sure you will." She said, unamused. "Maybe when pigs fly."

He hopped down from the stretcher, Craig following him out. He couldn't help but notice Craig smiling like an idiot.

"What?" Tweek asked him.

"Tweekers." Craig said, holding in a chuckle.

"Shut up!" He pushed him.

"I think that has to be my new nickname for you. Can't believe I never thought of it myself."

"Please, do~n't…!"

"Nope. Finalized. Tucker seal of approved."

Tweek groaned as Craig smiled.

"Tweek." A hand landed on the blonde's sore shoulder, making him wince. "I need to talk to you."

"Mira, I-"

Mira cut him off with a raise of her hand. "Ah, ah. Before you say anything, let me say this: I know you got into a hissy fit with Aaron, I can see he gave you his signature."

Tweek covered his eye as she continued.

"I really wish the both of you wouldn't go around acting like children. We're all on the same side, if you didn't know."

"I know. But I hope he told you that HE started it."

"He did. And that's why I'm not mad at either of you. You and my brother are hot heads, and I get it. But I DON'T want to see either of you fighting anyone but undead monstrosities. This is your LAST chance, and I mean it. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, ma'am. I understand…"

"Good. And as for YOU." Mira turned attention to Craig. "I trust you'll keep yourself in check as well?"

"No reason for me not to." He shrugged.

"Good. Oh, and, your little sister has been looking for you. She's with Sierra at the moment."

It struck Craig odd that she said that to TWEEK. Not Ruby's actual BROTHER, Craig.

"We'll go see her, then." Tweek nodded. "Come on, Craig."

They walked to the concrete stairs leading up to the top of the wall. Since the wall was so high, there were obviously a lot of steps. Once all the way at the top, sure enough, Sierra was there, holding Ruby up on her shoulders.

"See that?" Sierra said to Ruby. "You can see all the way to town up here."

"Cool!" Ruby squeal. "I even see a few zombies in the woods!"

"Sounds like I could go out for morning practice." Tweek joked.

"Tweek!" Ruby jumped down, and ran to him, hugging him. "Sierra's been showing me all these cool things!"

"Yeah, I see. How you been?"

"Awesome, I-… Hey… What happened to your eye, Tweek?" She knit her red eyebrows up at him.

"Oh, uh, this..?" Tweek with barely any salvia on his tongue. "I just… had an accident, you don't have to worry about me."

"Did somebody hit you?"

"Well… yeah, but, it was an accident."

"Was it Craig?"

It went deathly silent at those words. Tweek's jaw drop with the shock. Craig grit his teeth. The atmosphere was crushing with immense tension.

"Wh-what? Why would… why would you think Craig hit me?"

"Did he?"

"N-no! No, Craig didn't hit me!"

Craig himself bit his tongue, his voice forced under the tone of a yell. "Ruby, the FUCK is going through that head of yours?"

"Craig-"

"What? You think I'm stupid? You and Tweek fought before, why shouldn't I think it'd happen again?" She used an interrogating voice. "You thought I was too young to remember, but it's as clear as day in my head."

"Well, I haven't TOUCHED Tweek, so you're wrong."

"Just making sure." Ruby eyed him, hugging Tweek again. "Craig's so sensitive."

Sierra had seen this whole scenario play, and it left her a bit uneasy. She used her words carefully.

"So, uh *ahem*, how ya been, Tweek?" She asked. "You and Miss Miracle get here okay?"

"She'll kill you if she hears you call her that, you know."

"What, it's her NAME. She'd kill anyone for anything, anyway. Besides, I've said it a billion times! In my head…"

"If you say so." Tweek sat on the edge of the wall, feeling the slight wind on his face. Closing his eyes, he leaned back, his body parallel to the ground far below. He breathed in, and spread out his arms.

"The hell are you doing? You're gonna get yourself killed." Craig had seen Tweek do stuff like this before. He used to do it on trees maybe only ten feet off the ground. The ONE thing Tweek had never been afraid of, even when he was incredibly paranoid, was just hanging off the edges of things. Craig had asked millions of times why Tweek did this, and he always got the same answer.

"It's peaceful this way." Tweek told him, taking in deep breaths. "It's like… what that one movie we saw together said. The Fault In Our Stars. It's like when Augustus put the cigarette in his mouth, and didn't light it. 'You put the killing thing right between your teeth, but you don't give it the power to do its killing', he'd said."

"You went to see The Fault In Our Stars? Wasn't that a sappy chick flick?" Sierra asked.

"It wasn't that bad, actually." Craig said. "It's Tweek's absolute favorite movie. He loves those sappy, romantic drama movies."

Tweek sat up. "YOU were the one crying silently in the corner."

"I wasn't crying." Craig protested.

"Then why were your eyes red after the movie?"

"I was TIRED."

"Yeah, crying a lot can do that."

"Shut up, Tweekers."

* * *

><p>End PT3<p>

I like this chapter :3

Im just gonna keep writing words so I can get it exactly three thousand words.

If I cut off suddenly, it's because of my raging OCD.

Thanks for reading, I guess I should say. Leave a review, because my life is so uneventful.

The Fault In Our Stars was good.


	5. Fear Of Heights And Love

Apocalypse

Craig X Tweek

Written by JEL

Craig P.O.V.

* * *

><p>The sound of Tweek laughing was the most amazing, joy filled thing I've ever heard. I've never been able to really hear him LAUGH before, it was always little giggles, but never full out laughs. He was still leaning off the edge of that wall, arms spread eagle, laughing his ass off. He was laughing at me, I was sure. Not that I cared, so long as it was Tweek. Anyone else, and I'd kick their teeth in.<p>

It was kind of alien to see him so happy after the whole scene last night. I didn't tell him this, but I saw him talking to himself, and punching at the wall. Tweek may be acting "better" now, but I think he's slowly unravelling. I suppose it's understandable, considering the unstable kind of person Tweek is. If the littlest thing was "too much pressure", then the apocalypse must be the boiling point for him. Yet, he was playing things off so incredibly well, that it was hard to tell how much I'm actually right about. I mean, LOOK at this kid: Leaning off a nearly three story wall, with a straight shot fall for the ground, laughing until he was blue.

During his little laughing fit, I saw him lose a bit of his balance, grabbing on to the wall quickly. He didn't stop laughing, despite the potential threat of him almost DYING right then.

"Alright, that's all I need to see." I pulled him back up by the front of his shirt. "Get back up here."

"Aww, you're no fun, Craig." Tweek smiled as he let me pull him up. "It's just a fifty foot drop, it's not like I'll die."

"Do you hear yourself?" I sat next to him on the wall, feeling uneasy myself. It was more than enough to sit on, but the STRAIGHT drop to the ground wasn't comforting. Ruby and Sierra went off somewhere else, leaving us together.

"It's cool, you should try it with me." He offered. "I promise you won't fall."

"I'll pass, thanks."

"Oh, come on. Remember how I'd do this on top of the school? My seventh period let us out early, so I'd go to the roof, wrap my legs around the guard rails, and lean back until the day was over."

"Uh, NO, as a matter of fact, I DON'T remember that! If I DID, I wouldn't of let you do it! Our school was a two story building!"

"Oh, yeah… That's why I never told you about it… right, sorry." Tweek smile with an embarrassed glint in his eyes. "One of the very few things I'd never told you."

"Are you just OUT to get into trouble these days?"

Tweek leaned back just a tiny bit, and look up to the blue atmosphere. "Well, maybe I am. It's my nature, I suppose."

I looked at him for a second. God, that wind was doing something imagination can't. Tweek stare vacantly up at the open sky, the sun shining perfectly into his green marbles he used as eyes, and the wind blew his already messy hair carelessly. He began to smile, keeping his eyes where they were.

"You're staring at me…" Tweek's face showed some kind of satisfaction, like he'd achieved something.

"Yeah." I said. "That okay?"

"It doesn't bother me… Though, you stare at me a lot, even when you don't think I notice."

"Do you?" I didn't dare put my hands in my pockets, I felt better clinging to the wall. "I thought that would of freaked you out."

"It kinda did, in a way… Thought you had some kind of hidden camera in your head, although now I know that's ridiculous." He eyed me suspiciously. "Unless…"

"What could I possibly do with information on you?"

"I don't know… what ARE you going to do with the information on me?"

"Nothing big, just you know, world domination, bring the masses to their knees, that kind of thing." I said sarcastically. "Or, we could just like, be realistic, and know that I DON'T have a camera in my head."

"Yeah, I was really weird, huh?" Tweek had some bit of nostalgic reminiscence forming in his tone.

"I guess. But that's what made you so interesting. You were the one who stood out to me, and I wanted to see what your deal was. But even today, I haven't quite got you figured out."

My hands seemed to hang to that edge for dear life, refusing to budge. I could feel my sweat running down the back of my neck. Tweek must of seen this. He tilted his head naively.

"Craig, are you okay?" He asked. "You look like you're gonna faint or something."

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

"Craig, you're not… SCARED up here, are you?"

"No. Why the hell would I be?" I'm a liar.

"Well, you've got a death grip on the wall like you're actually dying. You're usually so laid back and carefree, I thought something might be wrong." He gave me that smug smile, like he knew how big of a liar I was.

"I said I'm fine." I snapped at him.

"Do you… have a fear of heights?" Tweek put a hand on my shoulder. "You can tell me."

"I DON'T have a fear of heights." I glare his hand off me. "Don't be stupid."

"Aw, it's okay, Craig." Tweek cupped his hand around his mouth, whispering. "I won't tell anybody."

This was totally backwards! TWEEK isn't supposed to embarrass ME! I'M the one who embarrasses HIM! TWEEK is the shy one! The one who gets picked at! The one who gets pushed to do things they don't want to! NOT ME, GOD DAMNIT! I WON'T STAND FOR THIS!

"Fine!" I put my hands up, making Tweek jump back a bit. "I'll prove it to you!"

"Prove it, then. Lean back with me." He offered me his battered hand. I took it, our eyes glued to each other's. Without words, Tweek slowly pulled me backward, perfectly parallel to the ground that was waiting for us to fall. Alright, I'll say it. Maybe I AM a little afraid of heights. I was a nervous wreck in my head when Tweek tried to draw his hand away from mine. I gripped it so he wouldn't leave me. My eyes closed involuntarily, and my other hand wouldn't let go of the wall. Shit. Shit, shit, shit, SHIT! Okay, God, I made a mistake! I FUCKING get it!

"Craig," I heard Tweek say. "Let go of the wall."

"FUCK no!" I yelled back at him.

"Trust me, you'll love it!"

Was I shaking? Holy shit, I was shaking. My hand let go, my other one squeezing Tweek's as tightly as I could.

"There you go! Now open your eyes!" He encouraged me like I was a small child.

I rose my eyelids, and barely turned my head to look over to him. He had the biggest grin on his face. Fuck, that kid could make me so happy sometimes.

"Isn't it great?! This feeling! Man, I love it!" Tweek gave a toothy grin. "I love it so much!"

I still had no idea what he was talking about, or why he was so passionate about it. But that was probably because I was scared shitless at the moment. I could feel Tweek's bony hand tremble a little. I then realized how hard I was gripping our hands together. I wanted to loosen my hand, but my cowardice wouldn't let me. Tweek began to grip back, most likely to reassure me it was okay. But it wasn't.

"Tweek… am I… squeezing too hard..?" I asked him. The tone of my voice scared me. I was really quiet.

"No, no, it's okay! You're okay!" I saw him wince a bit. "I'm fine!"

"Your bruises… am I hurting them..?" Again, with that soft, low tone…

"Nothing to worry about! I'm okay, really!"

I pulled us back up, which he looked sad that I did. Our hands still clung to the other's as we sat. It's not like I thought it was gay to hold hands. Well, I guess it kinda is, but I really didn't care. I had no problem at all. Tweek always said something when I'd do anything, and I quote, "out of character". What exactly IS my character, in his opinion? If I do it enough, wouldn't that be part of my character?

I examined Tweek's banged up hand. It was still borderline black. How many blood vessels do you have to burst to get it that dark? Damn…

"So," Tweek began. "Whatddea think? Fun, right?"

"Uh, yeah, no." I said. "Once I'm not dizzy, I'm gonna kill you."

"Hey, you SAID you wanted to prove you weren't afraid of heights. And you did."

"Liar! Don't pretend to be stupid!" I objected. "You and I both know you could feel me shaking!"

"Maybe so, but…" He squeezed my hand. "That was very brave of you."

"Don't treat me like a little kid."

"I'm not, I'm serious. I really am proud of you."

Fuck, I might just fucking adore this kid, with his innocent and sincere compliments. Swiping some of my hair out of my face, I started thinking of all the ways I could just straight up fuck this dude. No, let's not get carried away, Tucker.

God damnit, my hair swung back over my eyes. I hated long hair, getting in my face and shit. I haven't had a chance to really cut it, not to mention that hasn't been my main priority for the past few months.

Tweek chuckled. "You're hair got kinda long, huh?"

How the fuck does Tweek always seem to know my thoughts?

"Yeah… I hate it." I pulled at it one more time, it staying in place, to my pleasure.

"Can I… see it?" Tweek grabbed one of my hat's tassels. "Just for a second..?"

"I wear this hat for a reason." I narrow my eyes harshly.

"I know, I know. But just for an incy wincy second..? Please..?" He pleaded, gently squeezing my hand.

"… Geez, fine." I finally took my hand from his, and swiftly removed my beloved blue chullo. My hair had been pushing length even before the whole zombie apocalypse, so it was a good amount of pissing me off. My hair had a natural thickness to it, so it was all messed up and puffy looking. And, without my hat to keep it all in place, my bangs form a sort of cradle around my face.

Tweek stare at me with the most starstruck face I'd ever seen. He made a little gasping sound.

"H-holy shit, Craig… You're… You're…" He grabbed to my shoulders. "You're so fucking cute!"

Wait… what..?

"… Pardon..?"

"You look so-so absolutely adorable! The way your-your hair fits so perfectly around you features, around your EYES! It's just so… enchanting!"

I'd be lying if I said my face didn't turn a bit pink. This WAS my Tweek, right?

With the fact that he was completely forward about it, made me almost LIKE my own hair style. ALMOST.

He continued with a hushed mutter. "Can I… can I just..?"

Tweek hand drift up to the side of my head, slowly petting my black hair. I let him do what he wanted, although I rarely ever let people touch me. Once he saw I wasn't saying anything, he got braver. Both of his skinny hands combed through my hair with such delight. Fuck, the giant grin that was forming on my face. I pressed our foreheads together, scaring the poor boy to death. Tweek's whole body froze, though his face felt hot.

What was this urge all of a sudden? The pushing urge to… kiss him. I didn't care how. Mouth, forehead, I'd of kissed his freaking hand if that was the only option. I had no idea in hell what had come over me. But, hey, like Craig Tucker gives a shit.

Not at all thinking for a SECOND what I was doing, I gave Tweek's black eye a peck. He, of course, jumped back with his hand to his eye. He looked at me for a moment before sputtering.

"Wh-wh-wh-what was THAT?!" Tweek pressed his hands to his blood red cheeks. "You-you k-k-k-oh god! Oh GOD, this is WAY too much pressure!"

Now, THERE'S the Tweek I knew and loved. And this was where I took my rightful place as the antagonist.

"What? It's not like it was on the lips or anything. That'd be gay." I replaced my hat, tucking my hair back under it.

"S-STILL, but-… Wh-why would you… k-ki-ki-…"

"It looked like it hurts. 'Cause it's so dark, and all."

"That's no excuse!" Tweek objected.

"Did you really expect ME to have one?" I asked blankly. "Or a VALID one, for that matter?"

He stare at me questionably. Tweek knew me. He knew I acted on impulse, not reason. So, he'd buy it… right?"

* * *

><p>Third person P.O.V.<p>

TPPOV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You sure you'll be fine?" Craig almost didn't want Ruby to go with Sierra. Girl acted like some little kid pedophile. Well, Ruby turned out fine the night previous, so… maybe it would be okay... question mark..?

"Yeah, course I will. Don't be so paranoid." Ruby crossed her arms. "Besides, I'd figure you'd be ecstatic to get rid of me, so you could be alone with Tweek."

He pushed her on. "Hurry the fuck up and get outta my sight."

And with a fond flip off of the middle finger, so the Tucker daughter departed, her older brother returning the very gesture.

Tweek poked his head out of the camping tent. "Why would you wanna be alone with me?"

"I dunno. The kid's stupid, maybe some brain eating disease." Craig brushed it off. "Anyway, move over so I can get in."

"It's kinda like when we were kids, huh?" Tweek smiled gleefully.

"I guess. Although, we've never slept outside."

"Well, yeah, that's a given. But, still, it's like our old sleepovers. How we'd have to share the blanket, because there weren't any spares at my house. How your bedroom window never shut all the way, so it was always cold."

"Yeah, despite how hindsightingly shitty they were, they were fun at the time." Craig unzipped his jacket, and carelessly threw off his hat. Once off, he discard of his jacket as well.

"Hey, they aren't shitty now. They'd still be fun…" Tweek personally would of taken off his shirt, but if he did that, he'd show off his bruises. And then Craig would get all worked up, and blah, blah, blah.

Craig lie on his back, hands behind his head. "Up for interpretation."

"It is, and I interpreted it as some of the most fun times we had."

Craig smirk. "You're too easily pleased."

"So, what? You didn't have fun all those times?"

"Well… no, I guess I did. I mean, I didn't hate it. If I did, we wouldn't of had more than one sleepover."

"For once I've found something you don't hate? Amazing." Tweek rolled his eyes.

"That's not true. I don't hate EVERYTHING. Sure, I DO hate a LOT of things. But, I mean… I don't hate you."

Tweek's heart could of burst at those words. Sure, YOU don't get why, but understand this: If Craig fucking Tucker says he doesn't hate you, that's the equivalent of your soul mate walking up to you, kissing you and saying they will love you for life, and goddamn fucking meaning it.

"Well, um… if it means anything… I don't hate you, too." He awkwardly fumble his thoughts in his own head.

"Thanks. That reassurance feels good." Craig said jokingly. If Tweek had EVER hated him, he'd know.

Tweek himself knew he could never really hate anything. "Dislike" was as far as his scale went.

He bent back, stretching his arms, bridging his back up. God, how stretching could feel orgasmic at times. He rolled to his left side, facing away from his friend. He kept his arms above his head.

"Nnm… Hey, Craig..?" Tweek said lazily.

"'Sup?"

"Today… when we leaned off the side of the wall… were you having fun then? I mean, not the whole 'afraid of heights' thing. I meant just like… just hanging out. Was that… Did you hate that..?"

"… Course not. I was with you, so… it was fine."

"That's… hmmn… That reassurance feels good." Tweek felt a hand on his hip, pushing his shirt up slightly. He tried to turn to look over to Craig, but another hand pushed his shoulder forward, keeping him in place. A torso pressed against his back, and lips attached to his neck.

He strained his eyes sideways. "Wh-what are- NNNGM!"

Teeth bit into his nape blindly, switching between sucking and biting every so often. As for that hand, it didn't seem to know where it wanted to go. It hovered there, over Tweek's pant line, moving like it was wanting to remove it. Tweek himself decided to say nothing more. He was interested and terrified as to what was going to happen. The hand wrap around his mid section, and that torso press to his back with more force. Tweek could feel Craig's warm breath blow into his shoulder. He desperately wished to ask what Craig was planning to do, but moist lips kept attacking his neck roughly before he could. Tweek wanted to melt right there, in that moment. This heat was more than enough.

Tweek shiver at the tongue tracing up a vein. He must of made some verbal noise, because Craig had chuckled slightly, running his hand along the front of Tweek's chest.

He didn't know what he should do with his hands. Tweek never did know that in any situation, but this one seemed far more important to do something with his hands. There should be something that he could do, he just didn't know what. So he kept his hands pressed to the mat, clinging to the blanket.

Tweek must of made another noise, telling by how Craig was acting. He seemed to love the sound of pleasurable distress. That hand had traveled just a bit under the brim of Tweek's pants, moving its fingers on the soft skin. This was surely driving Tweek insane.

"C-C-Craig… th-this is s-s-so - ngn…"

Craig nuzzled into the nape of Tweek's neck, his voice muffled. "Ruining it…"

Tweek panicked. What if someone heard them? What if everyone found out that this was happening? They'd definitely look at him completely different after that. And to do such a thing here, in the situation the world was having? But could anybody really blame them? The world has basically ended, but humans are still humans. Just because everyone's dead, love can still exist… right..? Tweek thought about it a little harder. Was what was happening right here, with Craig, really an act of love..? Or was it just blind lust, and Tweek was just the only person Craig could take it out on..?

Tweek wiggled out of Craig's grasp, sitting up. He breathed heavily.

Craig sat up as well, annoyed. "What's wrong?"

He shot his eyes, giving a stare jagged with daggers. "This… this isn't real, is it..?"

"… What do you mean?"

"Do you mean this? That you honestly feel that way about me?"

"… I wouldn't be doing it if I didn't."

Tweek inspected him. "… Don't fucking lie to me."

"I'm not lying."

"How would I know that? You don't think I know how this works? You lie, get what you want, then leave me in the dust and act like it never even happened."

"… Doing this kinda stuff isn't just about something I want. I want to do it with YOU, and I wouldn't accept it from anyone else."

"… Why me..?"

Craig looked up and away, squinting his eyes in thought. He shrugged. "… I don't know…"

Tweek made some gruff sound, shaking his head. "… Exactly… I think I get it. You don't really love me, you're just lonely. You might THINK you want sex with me, but you're just looking for companionship. Not surprising, considering all that's happened. I'm the only person you know from before the outbreak, so you THINK you love me, because you're blinded by your loneliness. But you really don't feel that way…"

"… What about you, then?"

Tweek shook his head again. "It's too complicated to understand, even for myself…"

Craig crossed his arms. "So, you don't feel that way about me?"

He paused. "… No…"

Craig put a hand on his shoulder. "Then, I apologize."

Tweek snapped his head in Craig's direction. Craig Tucker never - I mean, NEVER - had apologized for ANYTHING in his whole life. Tweek's jaw drop a little.

"… Say again..?"

"I said I'm sorry. I shouldn't of assumed you were like that towards me. It wasn't cool."

Tweek replayed that instantly in his head. "I'M SORRY" , "WASN'T cool" , "Assumed you were LIKE THAT towards ME." Everything about this was wrong.

Tweek snapped out of his grim state. His voice shook horribly. "… I-i-it's ok-kay…"

"It really isn't. Look… can I do one thing, then we can forget this whole scenario?"

"… Wh-what..?"

Craig slyly pulled Tweek's shoulder towards him. He connected their lips firmly, lingering there for a good five Mississippis. As he leaned back, their eyes met.

Tweek's face… was the cutest thing in the world. A deep red color was spread all the way to his ears, and a dazed expression seemed to be permanent.

Craig gave a pat to Tweek's shoulder. "Night."

He lie down with his back facing him.

"H-h-hey, you c-can't just-..! Th-that's n-n-n-not-..!" Tweek fade out, knowing very well Craig was going to just ignore him. He stared at him for a while. The mixed messages were just flooding in, weren't they?

Fuck…

* * *

><p>END PT4<p>

Sexy, sexy, sexy, sexy BARELY TEENS. YOU SICKOS.

Or… I wrote this… does… DOES THAT MEAN I'M A SICKO?! FUUUUUUUUUUUUUU~~~~

ERASE IT! ALL OF IT! WE'VE MADE A HORRIBLE MISTAKE! GOD, IT'S LIKE THE MOON LANDING ALL OVER AGAIN~~~!


	6. The Roof

Apocalypse

Craig X Tweek

Written by JEL

Third person P.O.V.

* * *

><p>Tweek spun his head in a circle. He was trying to forget. Forget his best friend making a sexual advance on him the other night. But the more he tried to forget, the more he remembered. This was showing to be a flawed plan.<p>

He sat on the wall ledge alone, looking out at the woods. Due to that, Tweek began talking to himself out of habit. Sometimes it was like the two sides of his brain fighting each other. One was trying to stray him, the other trying to convince him.

"Craig… doesn't REALLY like me like that… right..?"

_"What am I talking about? Wasn't I paying attention when he was giving me hickies?"_

"But, why hasn't he done something like this before? If he really likes me, he would of told me so…"

_"I'm an idiot! I'm over thinking it! He DID say he didn't want anyone but me!"_

"But… am I SURE he just doesn't want something physical?"

_"I've known Craig for so long, though! And-"_

"-No, no, no! It's IMPOSSIBLE to know! I can't read CRAIG! I can NEVER know what he's thinking!"

_"But… Craig IS a good person… So… maybe he really does mean it…"_

"Ah… I'm so confused…" Tweek hang his head. "I don't know what I should do…"

_"And… it's hard to look at Craig now… I feel so… awkward…"_

"Right?! It's so uncomfortable!"

Tweek knew talking to himself like it was another person was rather… odd. But, it helped him think sometimes. This particular time, there were too many conflictions to make a decision, so rambling on to nobody just made him look crazy.

He thought, and thought… He should do something to get his mind of all this. Do something. Anything.

It was getting dark now. The town looked… dead. In the literal sense. The sky was showing peeks of stars, and a sun was shining dark orange in the horizon. The moon lay on the other side, darker blue surrounding it.

Then, something struck him. Tweek got up and quickly ran down the steps. He knew how to forget.

_o~o~o~o_

Tweek open the tent, seeing Craig turn his head as he stood there.

"Come on." Tweek pulled Craig up by his arm, his voice whispered but filled with excitement.

"Where're we going?" Craig asked, tired.

"I got Guillaume to help us out. We're gonna go into town."

"What? Go into town? For what?"

"I have to check something." He looked off to the side. "You don't have to come, if you don't want to…"

"Then why wake me up in the middle of the night if I had a choice?"

Tweek pale a little. "O-oh! I-I'm sorry! I just thought- I mean- Well-"

"Tweek." Craig put a hand up on his shoulder. "I'm just kidding. I'll go with you."

"O-okay! Cool! Come on, Guillaume's waiting!"

_o~o~o~o_

"Bon voyage, mes amis. Soyez coffre-fort." Guillaume tip his cap.

"Merci. Plus tard." Tweek waved.

"Oh!" Guillaume snapped, like he remembered something.

"What is it?" Craig asked, though he knew he probably wouldn't be able to understand it.

"Umm… La porte…" He opened both palms. "Loud… Madame Mira…" He pointed to his ears. "Hear open…"

"Right. We'll get out fast enough for you to hide. But watch for us to come back."

"Oui. Run rapide, s'il vous plaît." The français boy rubbed his neck. "Madame est effrayant…"

Tweek smile. "If you get caught, blame everything on me. Mira will be more lenient if it's my fault."

"Oui, oui. Rapide. Je revenir à Latch." Guillaume pushed them along. "Il est… solitaire."

"What was that?" Tweek looked back at him. "That part about Latch..?"

"C'est important. Allez maintenant."

"So, what's this 'thing' you have to check?" Craig glanced around for walkers.

"You'll see. It's just… kinda important to me. I just now remembered it." Tweek stare straight ahead through the woods.

"You dragged me out of sleep and into a zombie infested forest in the middle of the night, at least gimme a hint."

"A-alright… It's… small. Square - no, rectangular, actually. And… it makes me happy every time I see it."

"… You know that was incredibly vague, right?"

"That's the point." Tweek coyly grabbed Craig's jacket sleeve. "Come on, I wanna get there as fast as I can."

* * *

><p>"This place, seriously?" Craig look up at the old Tweak Bros. Coffeehouse sign. "Why would you wanna come back here?"<p>

Tweek basically ignore the question. He pulled out a pair of keys, and unlocked the front door. They walked in, breathing in the heavy and dusty air. Standing there for a minute, Tweek began having flashbacks. They were all incredibly dull. Day after day, it was the same thing. Being worked ragged, the weight of the family name on his shoulders. And it didn't help that his parents always said he was what the family business depended on. As for Craig, the only reason he even remember what this place looked like was because he'd visit Tweek there on the weekends.

"So, then." Craig said with his nasally tone. "You ready to-"

Tweek ignored him again and walked to the store room door. He tried a key, but it was the wrong one.

"Shit…" Tweek pulled the axe off his hip. "I was really hoping I wouldn't have to do this…"

"Wait, you're not gonna bust down the door, are you?"

"I have to." He replied, winding the axe back. "I need in there."

"But I'm sure there's another-"

Tweek slammed the blade into the door. He repeated chopping until there was a hole in the wood. Once satisfied with the size, he reached through the hole, and unlocked the door.

"Voilà, there it is." Tweek almost reached for the hanging light, but stopped when he remembered it wouldn't work. He made his way in the dark, somehow finding the ladder to a high shelf. Pushing bags of coffee grounds aside, he made his way to the spot. Tweek froze. It… wasn't there… It wasn't there… IT WASN'T THERE?!

"No… no, no, no, NO!" Tweek panicked, moving his hands around, trying to find it.

"What's wrong? You okay?" Craig stood at the bottom of the ladder.

"NO, I'm NOT okay! It's not here! It's not here, Craig!" He slid down the ladder to the floor. "Someone must of taken it!"

"Hey, calm down. What is 'it'?"

"The thing we came here for! It's gone!"

"I thought this place was why we came here. Small, rectangular, makes you happy."

"What? No! I hate this place! I spent my whole childhood in this fucking coffee shop, and the ONLY THING that made me happy is GONE!" Tweek yanked at his hair. "F-fuck, man! This is t-too much!"

Craig grabbed Tweek's hands, making him release his grip on his hair. "Hey, look at me. It's okay. You're okay."

Tweek felt tears streak his face. "I-I… I c-c-can't…"

"Tweek, you need to calm down. Take your pills or something."

"FUCK the pills! I-I wanna… I wanna… I want…" He faded off, sniffling and crying ceasing as well. **"… I want it to burn… all of it… I want it to burn to ashes…"**

Craig was caught off guard. He literally took a step back. "Whoa, whoa, hold up… When you say that… you sound like you're crazy… Just, back up, and think a little, okay..?"

**"It's… It HAS to burn…"** Tweek looked up at him, a grin creeping along his face. Those eyes… they didn't look human anymore. All emotion was gone.

He walked past Craig, towards another shelf, and picked up something.

"Tweek… what's that..?"

A small flame arose in the midst of the darkness. Tweek's grinning face was illuminated by the match's light, and Craig felt his stomach turn. And he thought Tweek had already changed…

"Dude, seriously… I don't like you like this…"

**"It's… plenty dusty in here… It'll catch fire fairly easily…"** Tweek watched the match flame dance against his breath, his hand shaking with either excitement, or from snapping.

"I'd rather it not catch fire AT ALL. Come on, Tweek, you're acting insane."

Tweek's voice was beginning to be forced.** "I… HATE… this place… I… WANT… IT… GONE... Without it… I'll be… happy again…"**

"THINK about it! Will you REALLY be happier just because this place is gone?"

**"YES! I WILL!"** He let the match drop to the floor, and threw the box on top of it. It immediately ignited, blazing to a tiny fire. Craig snatched Tweek by the back of the collar, pulling him out of the store room. He heard Tweek's distinct laugh go from joy to complete insanity. It was haunting.

Craig practically threw his crazy friend out the front door. Tweek himself didn't mind, as he fell to the ground. He kept laughing, laying flat onto the cement road.

Craig yanked him up by the arm. "Have you lost YOUR FUCKING MIND?!"

**"Ahaha~! It's gonna BURN! BURN! HAHAAAHH~!"**

"Snap out of it, god damnit!"

**"Ah! Look, look, loo~ok!"** Tweek pointed inside. The fire had already made it to the main lobby, burning part of the front counter.** "We don't need no water, let the MOTHERFUCKER BURN! Ahhahahha~!"**

Craig didn't even have words to say anymore. This was… lunatic. Tweek really had been unravelling…

**"I've wanted this for so long! To see the stupid shop my parents loved more than ME to be reduced to cinders! They worked me for this place! 'Tweek, do this! Tweek, do that!' They never cared for me, all because they were more worried about their coffee shop than their only son's well being!"**

Craig looked at him as he went on.

**"Never once, did they ask, 'How was your day?' or, 'How are you feeling?' It was always, 'Go pick up the new shipments of METH for our coffee!'"**

Craig jumped a little. "Wait, what?"

**"Oh, yeah! I didn't tell you? My parents fed me METH my whole life! Yep! What GREAT parents I had, Craig! The BEST parents in the whole FUCKING WORLD, CRAIG!"** Tweek stood, extending his arms.** "It was one thing to feed it to other people, but, HEY! Why stop there? Let's give it to our ALREADY fucked up only child!"**

"Tweek, I… When did you find all this out?"

**"Oh, I've always known!"**

"Then WHY did you keep drinking the coffee?!"

Tweek turned to him, raising an index finger.** "That's the THING! I COULDN'T STOP! Hahha~! That's the whole point! IT'S ADDICTING! HAhahHaHAAA~!"**

Craig heard a loud crashing sound. Stuff inside the shop were collapsing and falling from being burned. The smell of smoke filled the air, and soot floated in the breeze. Suffocating black smoke poured out of the building.

Tweek grabbed Craig's arm. **"Go, go, go! Let's go! I wanna see the smoke from the top of the wall!"**

_o~o~o~o_

He drag his friend back towards the woods on the other side of town.

Tweek slid under the gate, and quickly ran up the stairs. Craig could barely keep up with him as the gate slowly closed after them.

Tweek hopped up onto the wall ledge, and stare at the black streaks in the dark blue sky. He smiled widely, as his eyes trail the smoke rise into the atmosphere. Right then, he felt so happy. He'd HATED that coffee shop. He envied it. He blamed it. Blamed it for everything he'd gone through. Why he often couldn't go outside like other kids. Why he wasted his thirteen years of life working like a man in his near thirties. Why he was given addicting drugs everyday. Why his parents hated him… It was all the coffee shop's fault, and it would never hurt him again.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Guillaume stare at the smoke. "Avez-vous fait cela..? Mon Dieu…"

Tweek breathe in. The smell of fire had already made its way across South Park. This was his new favorite scent.

* * *

><p>END PT5<p>

The roof,

The roof,

The roof is on fire.

We don't need no water,

Let the MOTHERFUCKER BURN

Burn, motherfucker

BURN

_o~o~o~o_

I feel good about this chapter. :D

I was listening to Fire Water Burn by Bloodhound Gang all the way through writing this, so I thought I'd just reference it a little. I am so into pyromanic attitudes right now.

God, I love American music sometimes.

BTW, you can ( sorta ) translate all the French in Google translate. Just to know the mini jokes in there.


	7. Ringing

Apocalypse

Craig X Tweek

Written by JEL

Third person P.O.V.

* * *

><p>He was there again. Leaning off the wall, arms stretched to touch the air. It'd been a while since the whole "burning down a building" thing had happened, and he'd had a chance to come back to Earth. But it didn't change that he was glad he burned that hell hole to the ground. Nothing would ever change that.<p>

Craig hover over him, figuring what he should say. A lot had happened, and there was so many questions he wanted to ask. He had that uneasy, burning feeling in his stomach. Was he actually… scared of him?

Craig took a deep breath. "Tweek."

Tweek kept his eyes closed, and stayed the way he was. "Craig."

"Can we talk?"

"… About what?"

"Well, you know, you…" He rubbed the side of his neck. "You covered a lot of ground, back there…"

The blonde sigh. "Look, I'm sorry… I shouldn't of just dumped all my problems on you like that…"

That was what he was worried about?

"No, it's fine, I just… all that stuff about you hating your parents and the coffee shop… and the… meth…"

Tweek shot up. "What?! I… I didn't say THAT… did I..?"

"A whole rant about it, actually…"

He covered his face with his hands. "Ah… Craig, I'm so sorry… I… I really don't know what happened to me… I just… lost it, I guess…"

Craig sat on the wall with him. "For use of a lesser term, yeah. You lost it. It was like… you were a whole different person… even more than you are now."

"Jesus, I must of scared the shit out of you…"

In truth, it really did. But Craig wasn't going to say that. The last thing he wanted was for his friend to think he should hide because he scared him.

"No, it was just… really, really out of character. Surprising, is a better word."

Tweek began to sulk. He would of curled up and died, if he could've.

The chullo boy pat his back. "Hey, it's alright. So, you burned down a building. I'm not at all concerned with that. But I-"

"You wanna know more about the meth, I get it." Tweek stare vacantly at the ground. "I'll tell you what you wanna know."

"… How did you find out?"

Tweek almost laughed. "It was painfully obvious, in my opinion. I can't say I knew EXACTLY what I was going and picking up, but I knew that if I was getting it from people who lived in a garage, that it wasn't good. They slipped up and flat out said 'meth' a few times."

"You didn't ever like, report it?"

"You serious? They may of been evil, but they were my parents. I didn't have any other relatives in town, so if I was taken from my mom and dad, I'd of had to move away. And I… didn't want to leave."

"I wouldn't of wanted you to leave, either…"

Tweek laughed a little this time. "You know what's funny? Remember how my dad would always say our coffee was 'local coffee brewed by local tweekers'?"

"Yeah, I guess…"

"Do you know what a 'tweek' is? It's the effect of somebody high on too much meth." He shook his head. "No wonder they named me that…"

"Dude… that's fucked up…"

"Isn't it?" Tweek smiled weakly, like he was tired. "They never even knew I knew. Then again… they never knew I secretly hated them for it, too."

"I… honestly don't blame you." Craig admitted.

"It wouldn't matter if you did. They still gave me addicting drugs. Got me hooked on the stuff."

"That's… That's it, isn't it? Why you've changed? You haven't had any in a while, so that must be why."

Tweek thought about it for a second. "I… guess..? I don't know. It's probably part of why."

"Part…" Craig repeated. ONLY part…

"What's the other parts?" A voice sang melodicly.

The boys turned their heads. A distinctive orange parka sat on the other side of Craig.

Tweek jumped to his feet. "K-Kenny?!"

"The very one and only." Kenny smile, his cheek in his palm. "How's it goin'?"

"How are you here?! Weren't you taken out of town with the others?!"

"Yeah, about that…" Kenny began. "The military took us all out of town, right? Sent us to some city and all that jazz, and then abandoned us. We were basically stranded. As for how I'M here, I was trying to save Karen from one of those undead things, got killed, and woke up in my bed. I would of just went back to where everybody was, but I had no idea where they were. And so, here I am."

Tweek and Craig glanced at each other.

"How did you get IN here?"

Kenny snickered and place a finger to his lips. "That's my little secret."

Craig crossed his arms. "Then, tell us this: How was everyone doing, before you left?"

"Hmm… let's see. Kyle, Stan, Butters, and Fatass are fine. Token is unstereotypically not the first one to die, and Clyde's… still an idiot. Jimmy and Timmy have been holding up surprisingly well, too. Uh… I think… Pip might be dead, I'm not sure. If so, at least he'll be able to see Damien. So, yeah. Everybody's A-Okay."

Tweek smile in relief. "That's so good… I'm glad they're okay…"

"And I see you've both held your own pretty good. Uh, Tweek especially." He pointed out Tweek's axe, that stuck out like a sore thumb.

Tweek set a hand on it. "I'd say so."

Craig nodded. "Me, too. HE saved me when we reunited. It was pretty badass."

Kenny pretend to wipe a tear. "My little Tweekers has grown up into a survivalist maniac."

"Don't call me that…"

"What? Tweekers or survivalist maniac?"

"Both, please."

Kenny raised his hands defensively. "Whatever you say. You can chop me up into little pieces, I'm not gonna mess with ya."

"Anyway, Kenny, how did you know we were here?" Craig asked.

"Well, you see, I woke up last night smelling smoke. I went to look outside and, a certain building was on fire, and a couple of figures were running away from it. I followed them here, came back the next day, and found you two. I didn't know who the figures were last night, but I'll take they were you guys."

Tweek lower his head. "Y-yeah…"

"Burned your parents' old shop down. Killer." Kenny gave a double thumbs up.

"Who's this?" Another voice sounded off, stern and cross.

Tweek turned, Mira standing at the top of the staircase.

"M-Mira! I-I-"

You could visibly see a switch go off in Kenny's head. "And hello~o, sweetness."

"Explain. Who are you and why're you here?" She questioned.

Kenny walked and grabbed one of her hands. "I, am Kenneth McCormick. And who might you be?"

"Well, Kenneth McCormick, I'll tell you something." Mira snatched her hand away, and pressed a knife to the taller blonde's neck. "I am NOT a girl to try and swoon over."

"Okay, okay, I feel ya. I got it. But, can I ask a favor?"

Mira raise an eyebrow. "What?"

"May I humbly stay here, since I know you are too kind to let such a hungry young man fend for himself in a dystopian world?" Kenny bat his eyes and smile down at her.

She examined him for a moment before returning her knife to the holster. She sighed. "Fine. But don't cause trouble." Mira glared at Tweek. "I have too many troublemakers as it is."

"Promise. But, hey, you didn't ever tell me your name."

"… Miracle Alton." She then simply walk away and down the stairs.

"Miss Miracle, you will be mine." Kenny said sweetly after her.

Tweek was baffled. "She… actually told you her FULL name! She NEVER says her full name!"

"Ah, that means she's totally into me!"

"Well, I mean… I think that road your on leads to a dead end… Mira's not the most… compatible of people."

"Tell me, what's her deal?" Kenny asked. "Where's she from, what's she like, all that stuff."

"Um… Well, her dad was in the military and her mom just stayed home with her and her brother."

"Brother? Older or younger?"

"Older… Aaron's here in the camp, too."

"Hmm… protective older brother… Can't say I've never dealt with that before. What else?"

"She… lived in Denver until she was eight, moved to Australia for two years, France for one year, then moved back."

"So, she knows French."

"A little… She's not fluent, but she knows enough."

Kenny clapped his hands together. "Alright! Watch out, Miracle Alton! Kenny McCormick's gonna steal your heart!"

Craig shook his head. "You're honestly wasting your time. Girl's arctic ice cold."

"Nothing a charmer like myself can't fix, my friend. Just you wait."

_o~o~o~o_

After talking for a while, Tweek excuse himself for a while. He had to pee.

"Kenny, there's something I wanted to ask." Craig tapped his fingers on his arm.

"Hm? 'Sup?" Kenny mess with the zipper on his parka.

"When you left town with everyone else… were my parents there?"

"… Well…" He hesitated. "… Not that I knew of, no…"

"Hm… What about Tweek's parents?"

Kenny looked at him strangely. "Uh… no…"

"… Why say it like that? What's wrong?" Craig eyed him.

"Well, dude, I… would of thought you knew…"

"Knew what? And why should I know?"

Kenny felt as though he was treading on thin ice. "Seeing your Tweek's best friend… I thought he would of told you what happened to his mom and dad…"

"He doesn't know what happened to his mom and dad. He lost them in the crowd when everybody left."

"Oh, dude… Fuck…"

"What?" Craig was getting increasingly annoyed that Kenny was just beating around the bush.

"Tweek… really didn't tell you…" Kenny shook his head.

"Tell me WHAT?"

"Okay, look… let me tell you what happened…"

* * *

><p><em>Tweek clutched his mother's hand for dear life. She pulled him through the panicked crowd of people in a daze. He saw some familiar faces pass by, but he had no time to ask them what was going on. His mom and dad were arguing about something he couldn't hear. He tuned out from the sounds around him, feeling his rapid heartbeat in his chest.<em>

_"M-Mom, wh-where -ngn- are we g-going?" Tweek yelled over the crowd._

_"Hush, sweetie. Just hold my hand and follow your father." She replied, leading him off to the side. They stopped at the entrance of an alley. His mom put her hands on his shoulders. "Tweek, stay here. Your father and I will be back soon."_

_"Wh-wh-what?! Gng- Where are y-you g-g-going?!"_

_She kissed her son's forehead. "It's okay. Just stay put."_

_His father turned. "Come on, we have to hurry."_

_Tweek's parents started their way down the alley. Tweek pressed his body onto the wall, watching them walk towards the other side. Two men dressed in military garb appeared out of nowhere suddenly, pointing guns generously. They both had gas masks on, and their voices sounded cupped._

_"What're you doing?" The first one asked. "You don't have virus clearance bands, why aren't you at the checkpoints?"_

_Tweek's eyes widen at the sight of the large guns. He bit his tongue._

_The second one gasped. "Hey, lady! What's that on your arm?!"_

_Tweek saw his mother grab her forearm. "It's nothing! We have a dog, it bit me the other day!"_

_"She's infected!" The one yelled, aiming his gun._

_Tweek's dad rose to his wife's defense. "No! She's not! It's true, we have a dog!"_

_Tweek's family had never owned a dog before…_

_"We can't take chances!" The other one aimed as well. "Step away, or we'll have to shoot you both!"_

_Tweek wanted to look away. He didn't want to watch those bullets fire out of those chambers. He didn't want to see his parents' lifeless bodies drop to the concrete in a haze of red. He wanted to look away. But he couldn't._

_He stare at his mom and dad on the ground. Tweek couldn't hear anything. Did his heart stop beating?_

_Tweek ran. He ran as fast as he could. The warm tears ran as well. He began screaming at the top of his lungs._

_"Help! Please! Someone, please!" Tweek dropped to his knees. "Please, help me!"_

_His ears were ringing. Ringing. Ringing._

_"Help! Help me!"_

_Ringing. Ringing._

_"Please! Anybody, help!"_

_Ringing._

_"Pl-please..?"_

_Tweek put his face in his hands. No one was there to help him. No matter how many people were around him, he was alone. Alone with the ringing._

_Craig drew his eyes at the sound of sobbing. There his best friend was. On the dirty ground, crying his eyes out, yelling something. He began walking toward him, when his mother dug her nails into his arm._

_"Craig Tucker! Don't you DARE run off!" She yelled, yanking him with her._

_"I WASN'T." He replied coldly._

_"Come on, we have to get to the-… Craig, where's your sister?"_

_"Um…" Craig look over his shoulder, where Ruby HAD been._

_His mother pulled his ear. "Craig Tucker, you go find your sister right now!"_

_"Fine, okay, FUCK!" He began searching the crowd, yelling for Ruby._

_"RUBY! WHERE ARE YOU, YOU SNOTNOSED BRAT?! RUBY TUCKER!"_

_The sound of popping filled the air. People freaked out, pushing and shoving all in the same direction. Craig was tossed around like a rag doll. He eventually made it to a clearing, wondering why people were avoiding this particular spot. Then he saw it. The man shot dead in the middle of the street. His eyes were snapped up, at the sound of more popping. He heard a familiar squeal. On the other side of the clearing, was Ruby. Craig ran to her, grabbed her, and ran back towards where his parents had been waiting._

_He set her down, resting and breathing heavily. "Are you a fucking idiot?!"_

_"What?!" Ruby yelled back._

_"WHY did you just wander off?!"_

_"Nun-ya business!"_

_"What, are you TRYING to get shot?!"_

_"… Where's mom and dad?" She questioned, a worried expression peeking._

_"What? They should be over-… over…" Craig looked all around. "… I don't know…"_

_"What?! What do you mean you don't know?!"_

_"They were here! I swear!"_

_"Well, now they're not! How're we gonna find them?!"_

_"I… I dunno…"_

_Ruby stomped her foot as her eyes water. "Damnit, Craig! You're so- s-s-so… WAAAH! YOU IDIOT!"_

_Craig took his little sister in his arms. "Shut up with all that whiney shit. We'll find them. Just be strong until we do…"_

_Tweek felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked up, seeing Kenny hovering over him. The orange parka hood cover his mouth, but he said something. He offer Tweek a hand, which he took._

_Kenny held out a wrist band. Tweek pick it up, inspecting it._

_"Wh-what is i-it?" He asked._

_Kenny slip off his hood. "Take it. Get outta here."_

_"What..?"_

_"I saw what happened. Those military guys won't check you if you don't have a family with you. And a virus clearance band is the only way they'll let you leave town. So, take mine."_

_"K-Kenny… gnh- Th-th-thank you…" Tweek give the band back to him. "B-but I can't -ngn- take th-this… you use it… Your f-family needs -ghnn- you… I don't-… I don't have a family that needs me anymore…"_

_Kenny lower his head. "My family'll be fine without me. You can't survive on your own, not without… your parents…"_

_Tweek shook his head. "N-no… I'll b-be fine… G-g-go with your -nng- family…"_

_"If… *sigh*… If you're sure, then… good luck, dude." Kenny replace his hood over his head._

_Tweek watched Kenny disappear into the hoard of people. The sound of voices was deafening. He was alone again._

_Ringing. Ringing._

* * *

><p>END PT6<p>

Sad times, man…

I wrote this in a day, you know.


	8. To Survive

Apocalypse

Craig X Tweek

Written by JEL

Third person P.O.V.

* * *

><p>"Wh-… What..?" Tweek gulped. "… I… didn't understand…"<p>

"I ASKED you why you didn't tell me your parents died!" Craig repeated. "You LIED to me!"

"I-…" He shifted his eyes to Kenny. "K-Kenny… you…"

"Sorry, dude…" Kenny apologize. "I didn't think he'd get so pissed…"

"Tweek!" Craig yelled again. "Why?! Why did you have to lie to me?!"

"I-it… it's not like that..!" Tweek fumble for his pocket, trying to pull out his pills without looking down.

"Then what is it like?!"

"I- fuck-…" He quickly unscrew the cap to the pill bottle, and swallow a few tablets.

"You could of just told me! There was no reason to just lie!"

"You- you don't understand!"

"Yeah, dude… Just cool it for a sec." Kenny place a hand on a furious Craig's shoulder.

He smacked his hand off. "TELL me why! I want to know why!"

"Okay! I lied! I lied about a lot of things!" Tweek admit, clutching his temples. "I'm SORRY! I just didn't want you to think I was a psychopath!"

Craig paused. "… What else did you lie about..?"

He bit at his thumb nail, staring despairingly up at Craig. "… I… didn't join Mira and the others a week after the outbreak… I joined a month after…"

"… A month..? Why does that change anything?"

"D-… during that period… I couldn't find any food… and I-… I-…"

"… You… what..?" Craig had a feeling this wasn't going to go in a good direction.

"I… found this other kid… He was beaten up, and dying… I ended up killing him and…" Tweek's eyes water as he bit harder on his nail. "… I ate him…"

The boy with the chullo could barely bring his voice higher than a whisper. "… Wh-… What..?"

Tweek wrap his arms around himself, shaking. His tears lay on the line of his eyelids, and he began shaking his head.

"I… I ate him… I killed him… stripped his flesh… cooked it… and ate it…" Tweek stare right up at them. "… It… almost tasted sweet, in a way… can't say I didn't like eating it… I think I get why zombies eat us…"

"Tweek… holy shit…" Craig felt a little sick.

"That's… not all…" He started to look sick as well. "… Eventually… I ran out of food again… so, I went searching for more… It turns out that the military didn't clean up old bodies after they shot them…"

"Dude, don't…" Kenny knew where this was all going.

"… I found part of my mom's body, in the same place she'd died…"

"You… you didn't-…" Craig almost wanted to cry. "… Please… tell me you didn't…"

Tweek nodded. "… I… ATE my mother…"

Craig cover his face in his hands. "… Don't tell me that… God damnit, don't tell me that..!"

The blonde felt his tears run over. "I'm… I'm disgusting… I… I'm no better than those horrid, mindless monsters…"

Craig grabbed Tweek by the shoulder, and pulled him into his arms. "Shut up..! You did what you could, and you're alive because of it..!"

"But I'm a c-… cannibal…"

"No, you're not! You were ONCE, but you aren't now!"

"You don't know that! I don't know that!" Tweek push him away. "And you hate me!"

"I don't hate you!" Craig argued. "I couldn't ever hate you!"

"I ATE PEOPLE!" He scream. "YOU'D HAVE TO BE STUPID TO NOT HATE ME!"

"Yeah, well, I AM stupid! Now calm down, I'm not mad at you!"

Tweek rub his arms. He looked Craig in the eyes. "I-I… I can still… taste it… on my tongue… It-… I-…" He cover his mouth, mumbling. "… I can't tell the difference between it and any other meat…"

Craig took his hand from his mouth. "It's alright… You're alive because of it… That's all I care about."

He look down. "… You know… Mira said the military would be through here… They could… come pick us up, and save us… Do… Do you think that'd happen..?"

"It's… possible, I guess…"

"She… She said that her dad would come back… That he would send a small team to look for her and Aaron… Would he… take us with them, if he found this place..?"

"… I'm sure they would…"

"… Craig..?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't want to keep fighting anymore…"

"… That's good… It's dumb to fight like the way you have been."

"No… I mean life… I don't want to fight for it anymore…"

"… Tweek…"

"… I've… done horrible things… I killed people… I ate people… I'm…" Tweek look back up. "… I'm going to hell, aren't I..?"

"… No. You're not… You're a good person."

"… Even 'good' people can go to hell because of things they've done…"

"Well, you know what?" Craig slip off his hat, and put it on Tweek. "If you're going to hell, I'm coming with."

"… Craig…"

Kenny clap rapidly. "Fuuuuuu~ It's so cute! Fuck, I ship it!"

Craig turn to look at him strangely. "… 'Ship'? What does that mean?"

"It's just something certain kinds of girls say. Don't mind me, forget I'm here."

Tweek bury his face in Craig's chest. "… I'm sorry if I'm-… if I'm too stressful to deal with… If I'm too much…"

"Honestly, to me, you're not enough… So… give me your stress. I promise I can take it."

"… You'd tell me if you hate me, wouldn't you..?"

"… I'd never hate you, I already said that…"

Tweek hummed, and closed his eyes. He sway gently, resting into Craig's shoulder.

Craig frown. "You're getting taller."

The blonde made a questioning sound. "Mm?"

"I can tell you'll be taller than me in not too long… I don't think I like that…"

"… Am I really getting that tall..? You're one of the tallest kids I know…"

"You used to be smaller." Craig began to sway with him. "I kinda wanted you to stay that way…"

Kenny whispered to himself. "Fuck, I really ship it..!"

Tweek smile. "My growth has been held back by all the caffeine I used drink. I guess since I haven't had any in a while… my body's starting to grow the way it was supposed to."

Craig press a hand down on Tweek's head. "Well, start shrinking, god damnit. I can't take you being taller than me."

Tweek began to laugh. "How did we get from freaking out a minute ago to talking about my height?"

* * *

><p>Craig heard some sort of rustling. He drift slowly out of sleep and turn to his side. He watch darkness for a moment, until the tent "door" open, letting in moonlight. A shadow seemed about to exit.<p>

"What're you doing?" He saw the shadow pause at the sound of his words.

"I… I didn't know I woke you… sorry…"

Craig sat up. "Tweek, where are you going?"

"I heard… something… I'll just be right back."

"… Have you slept at all tonight?"

"Not… particularly, no…" Tweek said, feeling guilty.

"Then don't worry about it. Just come get some sleep. I'm sure everything's fine." Craig coax. "You're probably just paranoid tired."

"But, I-… Just let me go check real quick..? Then I'll go to sleep, I promise."

"… Then I'll go with you. I might as well."

"… A-alright… fair enough…"

_o~o~o~o_

"So, what did you hear, exactly?" Craig hadn't bothered himself with a jacket, but his hat was in its proper place.

"Well, I… don't know… It was just kinda…" Tweek walked up the concrete stairs to the wall. "… loud."

"Loud…" Craig repeated. "What type of loud? Like, screeching, banging?"

"… Both..?"

"That sounds… weird."

"Imagine hearing it in the middle of the night. Creepy…" Tweek reach the top. "And I-"

Tweek had frozen suddenly. Craig look out, seeing what seemed like a small lake full of zombies. They were mulling around outside the wall, doing nothing but just… walking around aimlessly. Some did claw at the bottom of the wall, like they knew there were people inside. The zombies' cold, wretched faces seemed so distantly… well… dead. A lot had almost no face at all, it being torn off, whether it was missing jaws, eyes, or whole sides of the head. This… was a problem.

"Are… are zombies usually out there at night..?" Craig glance nervously.

"No… no, they aren't…" Tweek bit at his thumb nail. "… There weren't that many walkers before… Where'd they come from..?"

"This isn't good, is it?"

"Not one bit… There would be no way to get out of the camp without getting eaten alive…"

"What… What're we gonna do..?"

"I… have absolutely no idea…"

"Should we tell Mira?"

"Even if we didn't, she isn't blind… I'm sure she'll know what to do…"

* * *

><p>"I… have no clue what we should do…" Mira stare in awe at the cluster of walkers, shielding her face from the sunlight.<p>

"There has to be SOMETHING. Use that brain of yours, Miss Miracle." Aaron encouraged.

"DON'T call me that." She hiss.

"What, doncha like the name Mom gave ya?" He tease.

"NO, I don't." She crossed her arms. "I'd planned to change my name when I turned eighteen, but that's obviously not happening."

"You used to love your name…"

Latch scratch his head. "ANYway, Mira, we have to, you know… save out asses, here…"

"Yeah, I know, I know… I sent Sierra to go find some ammunition for those posted guns on top of the wall. Let's hope she can find some… Otherwise, I got nothing. "

Latch gulp. "She'll find some, she has to! And when she does, w-we'll be okay! Yeah, ok-kay!"

"Or, we could all starve and dehydrate to death, since we can't leave the camp." Tweek said grimly.

"Th-that won't happen! Right..?"

"Yeah… We'll all probably get eaten or kill ourselves before we starve."

"Ah, Guillaume! Make him stop!" Latch cling to the French boy's arm, to which he smile at.

"Il sera bien." He said in a comforting voice.

"Oi, oi!" Sierra climb the stairs, a box in arms and Ruby at her heels. "Lookie what we found!"

Mira took the box. "This isn't very much, so we'll have to be careful with our shooting, I suppose…"

Latch raised his hand. "Oh! Hey! Let me do it! My dad was an awesome hunter!"

"I thought your dad was a mechanic?"

"I thought you said he was some kinda fisherman?" Sierra added.

"My dad did a lot of things… He got like, five different jobs after my mom left." Latch said. "So, can I do it?! Can I?!"

"I guess so. Here." She hand him the box. "I'm just worried, with all the walkers out there… I don't think this will be enough to take most of them out…"

Tweek pulled his axe. "I can take care of any left over."

Craig look to him. "You're kidding…"

She pulled part of her blue hair out of her eyes. "I don't think that's wise… There's more than we've ever seen out there. Even if Latch can take them out with SINGLE bullets, there'd still be a hoard out there."

"I know… I'm willing to risk it." He responded confidently. "I can handle it."

"*Sigh*… Alright, then. Guillaume, watch the crowd out there. Latch, start loading one of the guns. Sierra, go in to camp, keep people calm." Mira turned. "Tweek, you come with me."

"Yes, ma'am." Tweek grabbed Craig's sleeve. "Craig, you and Ruby go back to camp, too. I'll be fine up here."

Ruby poke Tweek's hip. "Uh uh! No way! We're staying here!"

He crouch to her level. "Please, I'll be okay. Just go. For me?"

"Mm… Okay, fine… Be careful." She gave Tweek a tiny kiss, and ran down the steps.

Tweek stood, blushing with his hand to his mouth. Craig had that jealous glare again.

He walked and roughly put his hands on Tweek's shoulders. "You… better be careful…"

Craig force their lips together quickly, pulling away and walking off all in one movement.

Tweek cover his mouth again with both hands. God, what an awkward kiss that'd been… but that hadn't made it any less sweet.

"Tweek." Mira yell for him. "Are you coming?"

"Uh… Y-yes, ma'am! I'm coming!"

* * *

><p>END PT7<p>

… I don't really have words for this… So, here's some nonsense:

Do'nt haet meh plox plz, ppl


	9. Detach And Fall

Apocalypse

Craig X Tweek

Written by JEL

Third person P.O.V.

* * *

><p>"Guillaume, how's our perimeter?" Mira put a hand on his shoulder.<p>

"Pas terrible… mais… pas agréable. Uh, Comme ci comme ça…" Guillaume said with his eyes in the binoculars. He shook his hand sideways, showing that it was shaky.

"Okay. Tweek, are you ready?"

"Yes, ma'am. I'm ready." Tweek clutched the axe handle, his hands shaking.

Mira gently held his hands. "Tweek, it's okay if you don't want to. We'd understand."

"No… it's fine… Not doing this would be stupid…"

"Yeah, speaking of stupid, where's Kenneth run off to? Don't tell me he ditched already?"

"I'm sure he's around here somewhere… Kenny likes to disappear sometimes…"

"Uh, Mira… we're not doing too good up here…" Latch held a broken crank in his hand.

"Imbécile… Il destroy le machine…" Guillaume smacked his hand to his forehead. "Nous sommes perdus…"

"We're not done for, Tweek's about to go out there and bust some empty heads, right? We'll be fine!" Latch laughed nervously. "Right, Tweek? We'll be fine, right?"

Tweek put a hand on the ledge. "Yeah. We'll be fine."

"Tweek… you don't have to go if you don't want to." Mira said again.

"And then what? I just sit here? I don't think so, Mira." Tweek stood on the ledge. "I can't sit by wait until one of you die."

"Bonne vivre, mon ami. Vous êtes très courageux, je me souviendrai de vous."

"Eh, merci, Guillaume…"

"Oui. Ouvrez la porte?"

"Non." Tweek stared out over the outside wall.

"No? What do you mean you don't want us to open the gate?" Mira asked, almost scared of the answer.

"It's too much of a risk, the walkers will get in too easy. The gate won't be able to open and close fast enough for no walkers to get in."

"Then… how the hell are you going to get out there?" Latch glance over the edge of the wall.

Tweek looked down off the ledge. "I'm gonna jump."

"What?! Don't be crazy, you'll never make it that far down! You'll break your legs, man!"

"… I'll be fine. Get Sierra to fix the crank, if we can fix the guns, that'll make my job easier."

Latch nodded hesitantly. "A-alright, dude… You know, heh, heh… I won't forgive you if you die out there. You know I get your axe if you do, right? Heh, heh…"

Tweek smile. "I can't guarantee anything, but I'll try."

"Uh, yeah… yeah…" Latch picked up the crank, and went off to find Sierra.

"Tweek, I know I don't usually question you when you're like this… But, jumping off a two and a half story ledge… no one can do that unscathed." Mira looked up with a worried stare.

"… Trust me, I've done crazier things. This is nothing, I'll be fine."

"Il ira bien. Probablement… Meh, pas de promesses."

"Guillaume, tais-toi."

"Mes excuses." He smiled and returned to his binoculars. "Je ne taquine."

"As I was saying, it's too risky. You could seriously get hurt, just let Guillaume open the gate. We'll handle any walkers that come in."

"NO, Mira." Tweek snapped his head down at her. "This is how it's going to be. I've decided, and that's final."

She crossed her arms. "… If you think it's best… Just be careful, that's all I ask of you."

"I'll try… Man, that's a lot of undead…"

"If you think it's too much…"

"No, of course not. I'm doing this for them, after all…" He looked back at the inside camp. "You guys are all I have left."

Mira's eyes soften. "Tweek…"

"LET ME FUCKING GO!" A voice boomed from the stairs. It was Craig, being held back by Aaron.

"Just go back to the camp, you'll just get in the way up here!" Aaron yelled back at him.

"Aaron, it's okay. Let him up." Tweek's voice seemed so gently compared to the loud and angrier ones.

Aaron gave him a death stare as he released Craig's collar, and stepped to the side. Craig dusted off his jacket, and flipped him off as he walk by.

"Fucker…"

"Craig, what are you doing? I told you and Ruby to stay in the camp." Tweek didn't act angry, more neutral, really.

"Yeah, and we were. Until I heard Latch talking to Sierra. You're not ACTUALLY gonna jump off this ledge, are you?"

Tweek sighed. "I'll be fine, I promise."

Craig grabbed his arm immediately. "No, you fucking won't! Don't be stupid!"

Tweek tried to pull his arm away. "Craig! Let go!"

"Not until you SWEAR to me that you won't jump! SWEAR to me!"

"I'll be fi-!"

"TWEEK!" Mira yelled. "Be caref-!"

Tweek's foot slip off the edge, causing him to fall forward, right off the side of the wall. His arm yanked out of Craig's grip, tearing off part of Tweek's green sleeve. Tweek instinctively threw the axe away from himself as he fell to the ground. He jerked his body mid air, trying to land on his shoulder, or anything harder than his face or ribs.

Tweek landed halfway on his back, hitting the shoulder blade. No sound came from his mouth but desperate gasps, the drop had knocked the air out of him. He writhed in silent agony, praying to god that the walkers nearby wouldn't notice him. Tweek finally caught his breath in choking air, tears running from the sharp pain. He clawed painfully at the dirt under him, biting his own lip so hard, that blood ran. How much he wanted to scream in misery.

Mira run to the edge, looking off it in horror. "SHIT! SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!" She 180 towards the stairs. "Guillaume, open that fucking gate! NOW!"

Aaron stop her. "No, don't open the gate!"

"What?! Are you joking?! He just fucking fell off the ledge! We have to go get him! Guillaume, I'm not hearing that gate!"

"DON'T open that gate! He's injured, with a sea of walkers out there, he's not gonna live two minutes!"

"Like I fucking believe that?! GUILLAUME, IF I DON'T SEE THAT GATE OPEN IN THE NEXT FIVE SECONDS, I'M GONNA SHOVE A BAGUETTE SOMEWHERE IT SHOULD NEVER BE!"

Guillaume jumped a little. "O-oui, Madame! Tout de suite!"

Tweek hear a sound erupt near him. The sound of simple pulley chains. He dart his eyes to his right.

"N-no..! DON'T RAISE THE GATE!" Tweek scream as loud as he could, hoping Guillaume could hear.

The gate instantly stopped.

Guillaume look off the ledge. "Mon Dieu! Il est vivant!"

Mira snapped at him. "WHO SAID TO STOP?!"

"Tweek! Il a dit d'arrêter!" He pointed down.

Tweek heard the familiar sound of a low gargled growl. Sure enough, there was one walker that he could see, b-lining right for him. He rolled to his left shoulder, as much as it hurt him to move. His right arm was completely limp, couldn't move a muscle in it. And it seemed that stumbling to his feet wasn't an option. He wasn't strong enough. All he could do was kick behind himself as he crawled to where his thrown axe lay, lamely dragging his right arm for the ride. His bruised fingers dug into the ground like mad, as he could hear the growling get closer and closer in spite of his tortured desperation. With every outstretch of his hand, Tweek tried to grab the axe, no matter how far he was from it. Pain gripped that horrible shoulder mercilessly with every movement his body permitted.

Tweek found himself crying. The tears almost burned with his passion to live. He wanted to live. He needed to live. And he wasn't going to die like this. No way.

He smacked his left hand on the axe handle, the force unnoticeably stinging his palm. Tweek turned on his back, chopping the first thing he could see. The walker fell to the ground, one leg snapped off. Tweek felt his inner rage as he brought the axe back up, smashing it right in the center of the walker's head. Blood spattered everywhere as the zombie ceased moving.

Tweek huffed. "… Ten points, headshot…"

Tweek felt a pull on his lame shoulder. It hurt like hell.

"F-FUCK!" He cried at the pain.

Craig covered his mouth. "Shhh! Come on!"

Tweek felt his own weight almost disappear as Craig picked him up with ease. He carried him that classic "knight and princess" way.

"Wait! My axe!"

"Fuck the axe! It's not important!"

Craig suddenly jerked to a halt, nearly tripping and dropping Tweek. Walkers were getting in the gate, despite how low it was.

"Fuck..! Fuck, fuck, fuucckk! Me and my brilliant fucking ideas!" Craig cursed to himself.

"How're we gonna get in..?!"

"Simple answer: We're not!" He almost looked like he was… going to cry. "I'm so sorry, Tweek! This is all my fault!"

"Well, I mean… yeah, it kinda is…" Tweek admitted. "But, don't think we're done just yet..!"

Craig looked down at him. "… What do you mean..?"

"Craig, put me down."

"What? No!"

"TRUST me. Please."

"… Fine… I trust you…" He reluctantly let Tweek stumble on his unsteady limbs.

Tweek quickly went back for the axe, pulling it out stiffly.

As he returned, Craig's eyes drifted to his limp arm.

"Tweek… your arm…"

"Craig, on five, run as fast as you can towards the gate. No matter what happens, you don't stop until you're inside. Okay?"

"… What the hell are you thinking?"

"… one… two…" Tweek took the blade, and set it to his right forearm. "… three…" He sliced the fragile skin, it bleeding profusely. "… four…!"

"Tweek, the fuck are you doing?!"

"… FIVE! Run, Craig!" Tweek sliced himself again. "HEY, ZOMBIE FUCKERS! OVER HERE!"

"Tweek, don't do this!"

"I SAID RUN!"

And with burning regret, Craig ran for the gate as fast as his legs would let him. Craig rolled under the gate, all the walkers nearby ignoring his very presence. They were being lead away by the injured, bleeding blonde kid that Craig would probably never see again. He looked back, seeing Tweek staring right at him. Tweek was smiling.

"Incroyable! Ils s'en vont!" Guillaume took off his hat, placing it over his chest. "Merci, mon héro! Je t'aime!"

Craig bolted up the stairs, and looked out over the wall. Tweek had disappeared. His heart jumped into his throat.

"Where'd he go?!" Craig turned to Guillaume.

Guillaume blinked a couple times. He shrugged. "Uh… do not know."

"What do you mean you don't know?! You were watching out there, weren't you?!"

"Poof." Guillaume opened both his hands. "Run fast. Disappear."

"He… ran? Towards the camp, or to the town?"

"Uh…" He paused, then laughed. "Turn."

"… What the hell does that mean?"

"Turn body, imbécile." Guillaume pointed towards the stairs.

Craig turned, and there Tweek was, stumbling up the stairs. Mira gently helped him get up the steps. Guillaume put his hat on Tweek's head. "Merci, Tweek! Merci, merci, merci!"

Tweek smiled weakly.

Craig pretty much pushed Mira aside as he dove in to hug Tweek. "Don't ever fucking scare me like that again…"

Tweek winced. "I won't but… geh… my arm really hurts…"

Mira pushed Craig aside. "We'll get Madison to look at-… Jesus, the hell did you do to it?!"

She examined his self inflicted cuts.

"I… cut myself with the blade, to get the zombies' attention… so Craig could run away safely…"

Mira snapped her head at him. "Are you insane?! Why would you do that?!"

"I didn't want… Craig to get hurt…"

"Do you know what kind of permanent damage you could have? Plus the injury in your shoulder! You can't even MOVE your whole arm!"

Tweek remained silent, staring at the floor.

Mira pointed at Craig. "You! This is all your fault! I KNEW you'd only be trouble!"

"Hey, don't go pointing fingers! You're just looking for a fucking excuse to blame me for something! I will admit I feel at fault for Tweek falling, but I didn't do anything else! I went out there to fucking SAVE him! What did YOU do?"

"It's YOUR fault he fell, it's YOUR fault he has these gashes, and it's YOUR fault that some walkers got in! You're nothing but trouble! You're lucky I haven't ALREADY thrown your ass out!"

Tweek gritted his teeth. "You are NOT throwing him out!"

Mira did the same. "It's not your choice, Tweek!"

"Who the fuck says so?!" Tweek got right in her face. They were both roughly the same height, so their eyes met directly, burning, daring the other to say something wrong.

"I do! You're not going to intimidate me, Tweek, so step down!"

Craig was astonished at how angry Tweek had gotten.

"You're NOT throwing Craig out." Tweek repeated.

Mira glanced around at the faces staring at them. "We'll discuss this later in private. For now, Madison - take Tweek to get fixed up."

Madison nodded shyly. "Yes, ma'am…"

* * *

><p>Madison walked out of the tent. She shook her head.<p>

"It's not good… Tweek dislocated his shoulder, and his cuts are really deep. I'd stitch the lacerations, but they'd get infected. And we don't have any more peroxide, alcohol, or even something as simple as Neosporin, so I can't properly sanitize the wounds. If it gets infected, I'd have to cut off his whole arm, so he doesn't turn."

Mira rubbed the brim of her nose. "What if we salvage a pharmacy and find some peroxide? Would that work?"

"I suppose it would… until then, I guess I could just run some water on his wounds to keep it clean…"

"Alright… Guillaume."

"Oui?"

"Find some volunteers. We're going on a field trip into town."

"Oui, Madame. Tout de suite."

Craig turned to Mira. "Let me go with you."

"Are you crazy? Like I'm letting you come out there with us." Mira crossed her arms. "Tweek would murder me if anything happened to you. He would of killed me if I'd thrown you out, there's no way in hell I'm putting YOU in peril."

"He's going to die."

"He's not going to DIE, just get his arm chopped off."

Madison returned to the tent. Tweek sat on a gurnee, making faces at his pain.

"Okay, Tweek. Could you take off your shirt, please, I just want to see if you have any more injuries."

Tweek promptly unbuttoned his shirt. "I don't think there's anything else…"

"You could be right, but I just wanna make sure. Goodness, you still have those old bruises?"

"Yeah… Aaron hits pretty hard."

"Oh, I know that all too well. Although, the kids I get in here after a scrap with YOU are a lot worse."

"… Sorry, for that…"

"Oh, you don't have to apologize, I-" She gasped, and pointed at a mark on Tweek's neck. "Tweek, y-you..! You have a bite..! But… it's not bleeding, and… it looks… old…"

Tweek put a hand to his neck. "WH-WHAT?!"

Madison carefully examined it. "It… it IS old… Like, about three days old… but, you'd be a walker by now… So, it must not be a zombie bite…"

Then it hit him. When Tweek and Craig we're in the tent the other night, Craig must of bit him. Goddamnit, Craig..!

Tweek blushed. "Y-yeah… I think I remember how I got it now…"

"… Okay, good…" She put a hand over her heart and breathe a sigh of relief. "I got scared there, for a minute…"

"Me, too…"

"So, how'd you get it?"

"Wh-what?"

"The bite, how'd you get it?"

"O-oh, uh… I was, uh… playing with Ruby, and she… bit me. She didn't mean to, she was just playing."

"Aw, how cute." Madison carefully carried a small bowl of water. "You really care for that kid, huh?"

"Of course I do." Tweek said. "What're you doing?"

Madison squeezed the sponge. "We're gonna clean up your wounds. If you don't mind, that is."

"I'd welcome it, actually."

Madison gently started to clean the blood and dirt from Tweek's forearm. "If it hurts too much, let me know."

"I will…" Tweek held in a scream.

Ruby ran in. "Tweek! Tweek!"

She hopped up on the gurnee, and wrapped her arms around him. Tweek smiled and embraced her.

Craig stood at the entrance. "She wanted to see you, so… I slipped past Mira to get her in."

"I heard what you did. You're so brave!"

"Thanks, Ruby. Nngn- ow, ow!" Tweek shouted.

Madison stopped. "Sorry, I have to clean this up. It's really filthy."

Tweek gritted his teeth. "Fffuck, Madi! That stings like a bitch-!"

"I know, I know. Bear with me."

Ruby gasped. "Did you… actually SWEAR, Tweek?!"

"Oh, s-sorry, Ruby! Won't happen - nngn - again…"

Madison shook her head, picking up a small bucket. "You boys get so dirty. I'm gonna go get some more water to clean with. Stay here."

Craig nudged his sister. "Hey, Ruby, why don't you go help her."

"Okay! Be right back, Tweek!" She jumped down and followed Madison out of the tent.

Craig sat next to Tweek on the stretcher.

Tweek looked over to him. "What you do that fo-"

Craig forced their lips together, pressing them so tight, there was barely any room to breathe. Tweek's brain flat lined, unsure what to do. He found himself leaning into the kiss without regret.

Tweek pulled away suddenly. He covered his mouth, looking away.

Craig got annoyed. "What?"

"… It's not real…"

He rolled his eyes. "Goddamnit, not this again. Look at me, Tweek."

Tweek did as told.

Craig kissed him again, softly this time. He slowly pulled back, holding Tweek's cheek in his hand.

"How much more 'real' do I have to be?"

Tweek opened his mouth to say something, but quickly looked away, a terrified look in his eyes.

Craig turned around, seeing Mira standing there.

Mira had that angry stare. "Tweek. A word, if you would."

Tweek looked up at her. "M-Mira, it-it's not what you think..!"

"A WORD, Tweek." She repeated, and turned to Craig. "Exit. NOW."

Craig was about to retort back, but Tweek grabbed his shoulder. "Craig, just go, please..!"

"… If you do ANYTHING-"

"I'm sorry, that doesn't look like leaving. Should I reiterate?" Mira glare.

He left the tent without another word.

* * *

><p>END PT8<p>

DRAMA BOMB~!


	10. I Don't Hate You

Apocalypse

Craig X Tweek

Written by JEL

* * *

><p>A sharp scream came from the tent behind them. Craig and Latch ran in.<p>

Tweek was clutching his arm. "I-i-it burns! It burns! Oh God, it hurts!"

"What did you do?!" Craig yelled at Mira.

"I didn't DO anything! He just started screaming!"

"Yeah, like hell I believe that!"

Tweek cried. "Madi! Madi, please! It hurts!"

Latch dropped the cans he had in his arms. "I'll go get Madison!" He ran out.

Craig balled his fists. "Why can't you just leave us alone?!"

Mira did the same. "It's my RESPONSIBILITY to keep things in order! And when some idiot is interfering with our main defense, I'm going to try and stop it!"

"How the hell am I interfering with anything?!"

"Oh, please, you don't think I know what's going on with you two? When I walk in on you two making out with each other, I think that'd make it fairly obvious!"

"And what interference does that cause? It's harmless!"

"Harmless?! He has a busted shoulder and deep slashes on his arm, and that's harmless?! Yeah, maybe for YOU!"

Tweek yelled at them. "Stop it! Nngn - stop fighting! I - agnn - can talk for myself!"

Madison ran in. "Tweek! I'm here, what's wrong?!"

"My-my arm, it burns!"

"And your bleeding again! Okay, just - here, lie down!" Madison wave towards the door. "Everyone else, please get out!"

* * *

><p>"What happened? What's wrong with Tweek?" Craig did his best to hush Ruby.<p>

Madison spoke low and cautiously. "Well… from what's to my understanding… Tweek used his axe to cut the two slashes on his right forearm, right?"

Craig nodded.

"And, before that, he'd killed a walker with that same axe, right?"

"Yeah… What does that mean?"

"Well, this is just theoretical, but… some of that walker's blood must of gotten into Tweek's wound, and, because of that, the virus from the walker is attacking his open, unprotected cells."

"Then… then, does that mean..?" Mira trailed off.

Madi nodded. "If my logic is right, it's basically like a bite. Tweek could turn… but without any fancy equipment that the military has, we can only go on speculation. So, all we can do is wait… until then, on the chance that Tweek will be fine, I'd still like that peroxide. It'd help numb his pain, at least."

Mira ran her fingers through her blue hair. "Fuck, what the hell should we do..? With all those walkers still out there, I could send people out to possibly die, and it could be for nothing… but if I DON'T send people out, our best fighter could lose his fucking arm…"

Craig meekly stepped forward. "Could I… see Tweek..?"

Mira shot him a dirty look, which might as well as been directed at open air.

Madison rubbed her earlobe, trying to ignore the tension. "Well… I suppose so… Just try not to touch any supplies I have lying around. And I gave Tweek some ibuprofen for his shoulder, so it'd be okay for him to move as long as it isn't too intense, if you'd want to walk around camp for awhile. But he has to be back to me afterwards. I want him to sleep in my medical tent, so I can keep an eye on him."

"Right. Thank you." Craig entered the tent without hesitation.

Tweek lie on the gurnee, his right arm in a sling. He looked asleep, until Craig saw his left hand start fidgeting. It moved one finger after another, like a crawling motion. Craig hover over him for a moment.

"Hey, Tweek." He said in a low voice.

Tweek jumped. "G-gah - C-Craig! Don't scare me like that!"

Craig covered Tweek's eyes. "Sorry. How you feeling?"

Tweek sigh and brush his hand away. He had a headache. "… Horrible…"

"Yeah… this sucks… I'm so sorry…"

"For what? What'd you do?"

"Well, let me think. I pushed you off a ledge, I caused you to potentially of infected yourself, and you might get your fucking ARM cut off! Or, on the worst side of these tracks, turn into one of those mindless things!"

Tweek sat up. "Craig, I know you feel bad for what happened. And I know you're scared for me. But, I'm not worried."

"… Why not..?"

He smiled. "Because… It'll be okay… I might die, but… you'll live."

"You're not…" Craig trail off, and fade back in. "… I don't want you to die…"

"At least I… got to see you again… And the time we had was… crazy… And I'm happy that we got to hang out one more time…"

"Tweek, if you keep fucking talking like that..!" Craig snatch Tweek's hand, feeling the lingering trace of tears in his eyelids.

"Craig… It's okay… I-"

"I-I don't hate you!" He blurt.

"What..?"

"I-… I mean, I-… fuck-… I feel… the opposite of hate for you…"

"Do… Do you mean you… lo-"

"Don't say it..! I… I can say it..!" Craig's face was an uncommon shade of red for him. "I-I… I-… L-LO-LO-…"

Tweek hush him. "It's alright… you don't have to say it… I… feel the same…"

"I can say it, god damnit!"

"You don't have to." Tweek rest his head on Craig's shoulder. "I don't hate you either."

"… What, you're not still worried that I don't really mean it?"

"… Even if you don't, I might not have much time left, so… I'll ignorantly pretend you do… and I'd never know…"

Craig rest his head on the light hair. "I DO mean it…"

"I'd never know." He repeated.

"Well, know this." Craig softly connected their lips. "I won't let you die."

"AND THE SHIP SAILS!" Kenny clap like he was at the end of a play. "I KNEW IT! KNEW IT! KNEEW ITT!"

Craig gripe at him. "Of ALL the goddamn times for you to appear, it had to be NOW?"

"What? Can't a fanboy just enjoy his OTP becoming cannon?"

"OTP..?" Tweek asked. "… Cannon..?"

"Geez, you guys really don't watch anime, do you?" He shook his head. "What happened to your arm, Tweek?"

"… Long story…"

"I got time." Kenny hop onto the stretcher. "Ain't like I have anything else to do."

Craig lower his head. "… It's my fault… I knocked Tweek off the top of the wall…"

"You didn't mean to… It was an accident…" Tweek said sympathetically.

"That doesn't change that I still did it. And you cut your arm, to save me… You're hurt because of me."

"But-"

"Tweek." Mira announce as she enter the tent. "We need to discuss matters. It's important."

"… About what..?"

* * *

><p>END PT9<p>

Hey! This is as far as I go!

I've posted a poll on my profile, so you can vote on which path this story takes!

Every vote counts! Even if one person votes, I'm gonna go for that ending! So, please, vote away!

I'll give it two or three weeks, and I'll see what we hit!

Sayonara, for now!


End file.
